Volver a amar
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Reeditado...Rei Hino está triste después de la boda de Serena y Darien, ella amaba al novio de su mejor amiga y creía que no volvería a amar. Hasta que un viejo conocido aparece en su vida para hacerla sentir mujer de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

5 meses atrás.

Templo Hikawa.

Una semana antes de la boda de Serena y Darien.

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que mis amigas y yo nos enfrentáramos en batalla contra Sailor Galaxia; desde entonces, habíamos vivido en paz y armonía en la tierra, preocupándonos solamente por cosas mundanas como cualquier otra chica de nuestra edad. La vida nos había sonreído a todas, y así, poco a poco estábamos logrando nuestros propósitos, aunque a veces, claro está, no precisamente como lo habíamos planeado. En el caso de Ami, ella había ganado una beca para irse a estudiar medicina a Berlin, razón por la cuál ahora se encontraba lejos de Japón y sólo la veíamos en vacaciones o cuando teníamos multicharlas por Facebook o Skype. Lo último que supe de ella, hace dos días, es que estaba de novia con un apuesto alemán de quien vimos fotografías y cuyo nombre es Dereck... Un chico que si bien, no es el prototipo de hombre que yo siempre me imaginé para ella, por lo que veo en sus fotografías, la hace feliz.

En el caso de Minako, ella poco antes de terminar la preparatoria había tocado puertas en muchas agencias, llevando sus álbumes de sesiones fotográficas para hacer realidad su sueño de convertirse en una famosa modelo. Su propósito de verse caminando por las pasarelas no se hizo realidad y dudo que se haga, el cruel director de una agencia le hizo ver que aunque de cuerpo y rostro era hermosa; era demasiado bajita como para subir en la pasarela; sin embargo, mi rubia atolondrada no se dio por vencida, y gracias a su tenacidad, ahora está estudiando diseño de modas y ya ha confeccionado algunos vestidos de novias para damas de la alta sociedad o ha logrado que sus diseños sean modelados en desfiles de pasarela locales, logrando que algunos de sus diseños sean vendidos.

En cuanto a Makoto, ella siempre tuvo definida cuál era su vocación; ahora mismo se encuentra compaginando sus deberes como estudiante de gastronomía y como ayudante de cocina en un reconocido y lujoso restaurante de comida internacional. No ha dejado de ser la chica enamoradiza que siempre está en búsqueda del amor, razón por la cual suelo regañarla tanto; aunque de últimas fechas parece sólo tener ojos para Motoki Furuhata. Sí, el mismo chico del crown por quien tuvo un crush en sus años de estudiante de secundaria; no hace un año siquiera que él cortó con su eterna novia, quiso el destino que él y Makoto se reencontraran... y bueno, mi amiga se convirtió en algo así como su paño de lágrimas; al principio yo estaba en contra de que Makoto estuviera tan cerca de él, conociendo lo enamoradiza que es ella y sabiendo que un hombre dolido puede querer utilizar a la primera que esté bien dispuesta, cuando se encuentra dolido por causa de amores... pero a estas alturas, he logrado aceptarlo, sé que entre esos dos hay algo y que si no son novio aún, en algún momento me darán la buena noticia. Mi instinto me dice que Motoki ya la ve de manera distinta, no como un premio de consolación, sino como algo más, pero claro, esa es cosa de ellos y no seré yo quien me meta y les diga que hacer con sus vidas.

Por supuesto, no me he olvidado de Serena, mi mejor amiga; a ella también la vida le ha sonreído. Al terminar la universidad, decidió que debía estudiar una carrera para estar a la altura de Darien, aunque ni ella misma sabía que era lo que quería de la vida. No confiaba demasiado en si misma ni en que fuera sencillo quedar seleccionada en TODAI, así que para que todo resultara, decidió aplicar a administración por ser una de las carreras con menos demanda; tristemente no quedó seleccionada, pero tuvo la suerte de que cinco alumnos que habían quedado en la carrera desertaran, y entonces, ella que se encontraba en una lista de espera, ocupo el quinto lugar... ¡No es eso buena suerte!

En mi caso, yo me olvidé de mis sueños guajiros de ser una cantante famosa, con el tiempo me había dado cuenta de que era solo una fantasía de niña, me gustaba la música, sí, en mis ratos libres seguía componiendo y tocando el piano, pero no quería que tan hermosa pasión se convirtiera un negocio, así que un buen día y tras mucha reflexión, decidí que quería estudiar relaciones internacionales, y ahora no puedo estar más feliz por haber escogido dicha carrera..Esas eran mis amigas, habíamos compartido tantas cosas juntas que les había llegado a tener aprecio. Sin embargo, pese a que la vida parecía sonreírme, tenía que aceptar que del todo no estaba contenta, no me sentía plena; mi adorable abuelito había muerto hacía un año y lo que terminó por hacer que me derrumbara y que ayer estallara en llanto fue ver la invitación de bodas que me trajo Serena. Sí, en una semana se casaba, y yo, pese al paso de los años seguía condenada a ese amor que tanto mal me hacía.

Desde que terminó la última batalla, poco a poco me alejé de Serena, para evitar encontrármela con el hombre que yo también amaba, pero sin duda a la boda estaba obligada a ir.

Rei.- Escuché de pronto esa voz que provocaba que el fuego de la pasión recorriera mi cuerpo. No quería voltear, pero entonces sentí sus manos tocando mis hombros bajo la chihaya.

Me aparté rápidamente. Eso no estaba bien.

-¿Qué quieres, Darien?

-Tú sabes bien a que vengo Rei Hino.- Respondió el mirándome con sus ojos azules penetrantes.

-No lo sé.- Respondí tratando de aparentar seguridad frente a él.

Darien tomó una bocanada de aire. Me miró con tanto amor, que tuve miedo de que me propusiera mandar todo al diablo para estar juntos, pues sabía que si me lo proponía, yo sin dudar aceptaría.

-No amo a Serena.- Dijo acercándose más. Tomando mis manos entre las suyas.- Creo que sabes perfectamente que a quien amo es a ti.

Y claro que sabía que me amaba. Hacía un par de meses, después de mucho tiempo sin vernos, nos encontramos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serena. Sentí su mirada recorriendome, huí para no tenerlo cerca, pero al llegar a casa lo encontré esperándome y tuvimos sexo hasta saciarnos. Me entregué a Darien olvidándome de que es el novio de mi mejor amiga, si es que aún le puedo llamar así; aunque después me arrepentí de haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos.

-No digas eso, sabes que lo nuestro es imposible.

-No lo es y tú lo sabes.- Dijo.-Cierto es que no puedo dejar a Serena, ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, de ello depende el nacimiento de Rini y el futuro de Tokio de Cristal. Pero lo que exista entre tú y yo no es necesario que los demás lo sepan.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que me convierta en tu amante?.- Pregunté indignada.

-Serías la mujer que amo.

Creo que en el fondo, muy dentro de mí, deseaba que me dijera que iba a cortarla, esperar un tiempo propicio a que Serena viviera su duelo, y después hacer oficial nuestra relación ante todos... ¡Qué tonta había sido!... Darien podía amarme, pero no dejaba de ser un cobarde... ¿Y yo?... Yo no dejaba de ser una zorra, una mala amiga que se había dejado arrastrar por el abrasador fuego de la pasión entregándome y anhelando una vida con el hombre prohibido.

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Fue demasiado tarde cuando regresé al planeta tierra en búsqueda de mi adorable bombón. Me había costado mucho trabajo tomar la decisión de dejar Kinmoku para regresar a este planeta. La princesa Kakyuu, al saber que había entregado mi corazón a una bella y adorable terrestre me concedió el deseo de poder vivir como hombre en el planeta azul, pero a cambio, el precio que debía pagar era no poder volver a Kinmoku. Siempre estuve seguro de que ella me amaba tanto como yo, que si estaba con Darien era porque así se lo dictaba la gata parlante, porque consideraba que era su obligación, que había un destino que ya estaba escrito y ella debía seguir... pero yo, tonto e idealista tomé la decisión de abandonarlo todo para venir a la tierra de manera permanente y luchar por su amor.

¡Qué tonto había sido!... Al llegar e ir a su casa, me abrió su padre, diciéndome que Serena ya no vivía ahí; que se había convertido en la señora Chiba y estaba de luna de miel con su marido.

"Sé que en la tierra está tu verdadera felicidad, querido Star Fighter, por eso permitiré que te vayas." Habían sido las palabras que me dijo la princesa Kakyuu antes de verla por última vez.

Pues bien, mi sabia princesa se había equivocado, porque desde que llegué, mi vida parecía ser sufrimiento tras sufrimiento. Ahora estaba sólo en la tierra, ya sin mis hermanos, sin la esperanza de una vida al lado de bombón y viviendo como un indigente en un parque, vistiendo gabardina obscura, lentes negros y una gruesa bufanda que cubría mi rostro para así evitar ser reconocida por alguna fan del extingo grupo musical three ligths. De pronto, cuando me estaba quedando dormido escuché una voz conocida llamándome por mi nombre terrestre:

-¿Eres tú, Seiya?.

¿Alguna fan que querrá obsesivamente un autógrafo o tomarse fotos conmigo?... ¡No!... Hubiera querido salir corriendo de ahí, pero en mi naturaleza no estaba el ser grosero con una dama; sin embargo, al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que a quien tenia frente a mí no era una fan, sino Rei Hino, aquella chica que había combatido en las batallas como Sailor Mars protegiendo siempre a Serena. Cierto que hace algunos años no le había prestado mucha atención al resto de las chicas e incluso poco recordaba la voz de cada una de ellas, ya que todos mis pensamientos eran para Serena, pero en ese momento, al ver parada frente a mi a Hino, me pareció como si hubiera visto a la mujer más hermosa de toda la galaxia; cuerpo perfecto, cabello largo y negro, labios rojos y unos ojos preciosos ojos de un extraño color púrpura que la hacían ver como una diosa de la belleza.

-Seiya te estoy hablando.- Volvió a decir ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Aunque te escondas tras unas gafas y una bufanda sé que eres tú. Reconozco tu aura.

Me sentí apenado pues seguramente ella había ya percibido que la miraba como un idiota, sólo esperaba que no pensara que soy un lujurioso.

-Perdón, mucho gusto en verte Rei, y si soy yo, Seiya.

-¿Pero que haces aquí en la tierra?…¿Pensé que jamás volverían?.- Cuestionó ella.

-Ellos no volvieron, yo sí, y fue viaje sin retorno.- Dije con pesar.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de que estés aquí cuando sabes que no puedes regresar a tu planeta, con tu gente?.- Cuestionó ella como si con sus palabras me dijera que había cometido la mayor de la estupideces.

Yo tan solo agaché la mirada apenado, no quise contestarle, creí que se burlaría de mí, pero entonces se sentó a mí lado y para mi sorpresa, puso una mano sobre mi hombro, dedicándome una mirada compasiva, y el solo sentir ese roce de su mano tocar mi piel me hizo sentir el corazón agolpándoseme en el pecho.

-Perdóname, soy una estúpida, sé porque vienes y te entiendo. Yo también me enamoré de un imposible.- Respondió con pesar.

Sabía perfectamente quien era aquel tipo que amaba, muchas veces lo descubrí en su mirada y anhelé que Darien Chiba se fijara en ella para tener el camino libre con mi amada bombón. Sí, lo reconozco, también he tenido pensamientos egoístas... como todo humano, como todo ser que habite la galaxia; sin embargo, en ese momento también odié al idiota de Chiba por hacer sufrir a Rei Hino.

-¿Tienes a donde ir?.- Cuestionó ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh… la verdad no, mañana buscaré a mi manager para que me ayude con mi carrera... cantar es lo único que sé hacer y yo necesito dinero para sobrevivir.- Respondí.

Ella por toda respuesta movió la cabeza negativamente y se levantó de la banca.

-Vendrás a mi casa, no te puedo dejar aquí solo a tu suerte.- Me dijo ella con preocupación en su voz.

-La verdad no quisiera incomodarte…- No pude terminar de articular palabra, pues ella con su decidida mirada prácticamente me ordenó que lo siguiera y yo como hipnotizado me deje llevar tras sus pasos.

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que me había encontrado con Seiya y lo había llevado a casa para darle alojo. El pobre chico al principio se sentía incomodado pues no sabía que haría en este planeta en el que no sólo no tenia amigos ni familia, sino que además la mujer por la que había venido hasta aquí se había ya casado con otro, comprobando así que la idea de que ella lo amara era sólo un espejismo de su mente.

Varias veces le hizo llamadas a su manager, sin lograr localizarlo, aunque podía darme cuenta de que no tenía muchas ganas de estar bajo la luz de los reflectores; así, un día se me ocurrió que ocupaba un ayudante en el temploo este templo, pues aunque mis funciones como miko las cumplo con devoción, ahora que el abuelo y Nicholas no estaban, se me hacía muy pesado compaginar dichos deberes con mis tareas escolares. Afortunadamente Seiya aceptó de buena gana, dejándome claro que en cuanto localizara a su manager seguro no podría seguir cumpliendo con este trabajo.

Cierto día en que llegue muy cansada de la universidad, al entrar al templo me llegó el olor agradable de mi platillo favorito: pez fugu. Al entrar me di cuenta de que Seiya tenía dos platos servidos en la mesa y me esperaba.

-Hola Rei, espero hayas tenido un buen día en la universidad.- Me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara que lo hacía ver realmente encantador.- ¡Demonios que estupideces estaba pensando, había pasado apenas un mes desde que el amor de mi vida se había casado con una de mis mejores amigas y a mí se me ocurría pensar en los atributos físicos de otro hombre!

-Gracias Seiya.- Respondí con una suave sonrisa.- El pez fugu es mi preferido. ¿Pero sabías que es peligroso comerlo si no está bien preparado?. Yo lo he comido desde siempre, estoy acostumbrada, pero tú , bueno tú eres de otro planeta no sé que tan bueno sea para ti.

-Se perfectamente como prepararlo.- Respondió.- Sé que es una delicia mortal y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, aunque yo sea de otro planeta.- Terminó diciendo mirándome con esa mirada seductora que él sólo tenía.

Pero ¡Gran Kami!…Ya estaba yo de nuevo pensando en los atributos de Seiya, si las cosas seguían así terminaría por enloquecer. No sé porque yo tenía la suerte de enamorarme de los hombres que amaban a Serena, porque aunque ella ya estaba casada, Seiya la seguía amando.

¿Enamoramiento?… Ya estoy yo de nuevo pensando en estupideces. Por supuesto que no estaba enamorada de Seiya, aunque no podía negar que era realmente atractivo y muy apuesto.

-Te tengo buenas noticias Rei.- Dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos.- El día de hoy me encontré con mi ex manager. Me propuso que empezara de nuevo mi carrera. Claro ahora como cantante solista.

-¡Me da mucho gusto por ti Seiya, felicidades!.- Respondí llena de alegría y sin pensarlo me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y me levanté para abrazarlo.

Cuando nos separamos de nuevo, él me miró con esos ojos tan lindos que tiene, que me hicieron sonrojarme. Seguro si seguía comportándome así pensaría otras cosas de mí.

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Sentir los brazos de Rei rodeando mi cuerpo y percibir el delicioso olor de su cabello tan cerca de mí, me hizo imaginarme por un momento cosas muy pecaminosas.

Cierto que anteriormente cuando estuve aquí con mis hermanos mis ojos sólo eran para Serena, y no me había dado tiempo de tratar al resto de las chicas, mucho menos a Rei ya que ni siquiera estudiaba en la misma preparatoria que ellas. Pero ahora que había vuelto, me había parecido que Rei era una mujer hermosa, con un halo lleno de misterio que la hacía aún mas encantadora…¿será que antes no era muy agraciada?…¿algo había cambiado en ella o porque no me había dado cuenta antes de su belleza?.

Al separarse de mí, logré notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas que sólo realzaban su natural hermosura.

Rei se había convertido para mí en tan buena amiga, que después de unos días de haber llorado juntos por nuestros respectivos amores yo había logrado olvidar a Serena. Sí sé que suena difícil creerlo, pero ahora podía salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos que no amaba a Serena, que mi corazón era ya libre. Al menos me gustaría que ella también dejara de sufrir por ese imbécil y se encontrara a un hombre que realmente mereciera su amor. Esos bellos ojos color amatista no merecían derramar más lagrimas, y menos por un imbécil como Darien Chiba.

-Sabes, te vez linda cuando te sonrojas.- Se me ocurrió decirle al mirarla así, que tonto había sido no había pensado en lo que había dicho. Espero que no pensara mal de mí.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sabes, creo que después de todo el público no me ha olvidado. El día de hoy, cuando salí a comprar la despensa me encontré con una chica. Gritó emocionada al verme y me pidió un autógrafo.- Le comenté a Rei el suceso de la mañana.- Creo que después de todo no será difícil iniciar de nuevo mi carrera como solista.

-Bien, pues me da gusto por ti.- Respondió como de mala gana.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?.- Pregunté al notar ese tono en su voz. Había aprendido a tenerle cariño a Rei en este corto tiempo que no me gustaría causarle molestia alguna.

-Por supuesto que no… sólo que recordé que tengo mucha tarea el día de hoy. Los profesores en la universidad se han puesto un poco pesados.- Respondió mas tranquila, pero en sus ojos pude notar algo de preocupación, seguro sus deberes escolares la tenían agobiada.

-No te preocupes, creo que me puedo hacer cargo del templo yo solo. Por mientras tú estudias.- Respondí.

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Seiya había llegado, y un mes desde aquel día en que me comento que reiniciaría su carrera como cantante y que las odiosas fans volverían al ataque. Pero bueno, no sé porque me molestaba, ultimadamente eso era parte de la vida de un cantante.

Seiya había comenzado a ir a la disquera, pues la grabación de su primer sencillo como solista estaba en proceso y pronto saldría a la venta.

Me acongojaba pensar que quizá al ser famoso pronto se iría del templo para vivir en un lugar más lujoso y de nuevo yo me quedaría sola, sola y vacía, como hoy en que Seiya estaba con su manager.

Al escuchar el sonido de un auto levanté mi mirada y miré un auto negro estacionarse frente al templo. No tardé mucho en reconocer que era el nuevo auto de Motoki, en el cual venía mi queridísima amiga Makoto sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

De pronto y sin más me pareció ver que mi amiga y el ya conoció rubio amigo de Darien se besaban.¿Era mi imaginación o realmente se estaban besando?. Bueno no tardaría en comprobarlo, pues enseguida ella bajó con una gran sonrisa y el auto se fue.

-¡Hola Rei-chan!.- Saludó ella con más alegría de la normal.

-Una semana sin venir a visitarme, veo que has estado muy "OCUPADA".- Respondí yo con sarcasmo a lo cual en poco tiempo su cara paso por todas las gamas del rojo ya existentes para después soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Algo así.- Respondió ella.

-¿Por fin tú y Motoki son novios o aún siguen con el coqueteo?.- Pregunté yo que si por algo me caracterizaba era por no tener pelos en la lengua e ir directo al grano.

-¿Novios?…¿Motoki y yo?…Aún no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera sé si le gusto.- Respondió con pesar.

-¿Eres idiota Mako?…Obvio que le gustas sino, no se metería entre tus piernas.- Le respondí yo.- Si tan solo no se te hubiera ocurrido la estupidez de decirle que te recordaba a tu sempai.

-Por cierto…¿Dónde esta Seiya?.-

- En la disquera, tú sabes, grabando su primer CD como solista.- Respondí yo.

Seguro Makoto debe haber notado la tristeza en mi mirada pues pronto me atacó con una pregunta incomoda.

-¿Cómo te has sentido desde la boda de Serena, amiga?

-Pues no me la he encontrado, seguro debe estar tan ocupada con su matrimonio que ya no la he visto.- Dije.- En cuanto a Darien… la verdad ya no me interesa, no me duele que esté con otra, y eso te lo digo con sinceridad.- Respondí yo que por fin me había librado de ese sentimiento.

-¡Qué felicidad, amiga!…seguro pronto encontrarás a tu verdadero príncipe azul y no a ese horrible sapo que sólo quería darte las sobras.- Me dijo Makoto con alegría. Debo aclarar que ella era la única de mis amigas a la que le había contado todo sobre mi desliz con Darien.

Justo en ese momento, mi celular timbró, a lo cual inmediatamente contesté encontrándome con la voz de mi recién casada amiga.

-¡Hola Rei!… Sólo te hablaba para comentarte que Luna me dijo que es necesario que hagamos una reunión pronto. Tiene algo importante que decirnos a todas…¿podría ser en el templo?.- Escuché que me preguntó mi amiga por teléfono.

No me parecía muy grato tener que verle la cara al idiota de Darien, cierto que no lo amaba ya, pero la última vez que lo vi me sentí humillada por sus palabras. De igual manera sabía que si Luna lo pedía es porque era algo importante por lo que no me quedó de otra.

-De acuerdo. Mañana a las 6.- Respondí yo antes de colgar.

-Tendremos reunión mañana…¿verdad?.- Cuestionó Makoto que al parecer había captado perfectamente de que estaba hablando Serena conmigo.

-Así es, Luna dice que es importante, espero que no sea que ha llegado otro enemigo a acechar nuestras vidas.- Respondí yo que realmente no tenia ganas de volver a pelear como senshi.

Makoto y yo seguimos platicando de tantas cosas, entre ellas sobre su coqueteo con Motoki, sobre Seiya, y entre otras cosas como nuestros asuntos en la universidad, hasta que el auto negro de Motoki que volvió a estacionarse frente al templo nos hizo entender que ya era tarde.

Juntas volteamos hacia arriba y miramos que las estrellas ya habían salido, iluminando la majestuosa ciudad de Tokio.

-Mira, ha llegado tu querido Motoki.- Le dije yo a lo cual ella volteó y pude ver que sus verdes ojos se iluminaban llenos de alegría.

Motoki bajó el vidrio del auto y sin bajarse me saludó desde lejos con un movimiento de mano a lo cual respondí.

-Makoto, aclara las cosas con Motoki, dile lo que sientes por él. Si quiere una relación en serio contigo, adelante, si sólo quiere estar contigo para entretenerse. Entonces mándalo al demonio.- Aconsejé yo.- Sé que lo amas, pero a la larga no es saludable estar así. Además yo estoy segura de que él también te quiere tonta.

-En realidad tengo muchas cosas que decirle a Motoki, no sólo sobre mis sentimientos. Creo que esta noche será definitiva y seguro puede arder Troya.- Respondió ella con algo de nerviosismo.

-Makoto…¿no me digas que tú y Motoki?…Hay Mako.- Respondí yo con voz dura y pude ver su cara aún mas angustiada.

No era necesario que me dijera que era lo que pasaba, sus pocas palabras y esa angustia en su cara me revelo ló que sucedía con mi querida amiga.

-Pase lo que pase yo te apoyaré como tu amiga que soy Mako. No tengas miedo.- Respondí yo ahora con mas suavidad.

-Gracias Rei.- Respondió ella y después corrió al auto negro y subió.

A los pocos minutos de que Makoto desapareció en el auto de Motoki, apareció ante mis ojos mi querido Seiya. Al verlo sentí que mi alma se ilumino, pero de pronto recordé la estúpida reunión que tendría el día siguiente y me sentí rabiosa al recordar que el vería a Serena y eso removería algo en su corazón.

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Había pasado todo ese día metido en la disquera con mi manager, estaba feliz porque pronto saldría a la venta mi primer CD como solista y podría dejar de estar viviendo a expensas de Rei. Cierto era que yo trabajaba mucho en el templo, pero me incomodaba saber que ella había ya hecho mucho por mí y yo nada por ella. Pero cuando tuviera las primeras ganancias de mi nuevo proyecto pensaba recompensarla por ser tan linda, quizá la llevaría de viaje a algún lugar especial, o bueno, cualquier cosa que a ella le ilusionara, sólo quería verla feliz.

De pronto, al llegar la vi parada, la luz de las estrellas iluminaba su hermoso rostro adornado por esos hermosos ojos que más que ojos parecían dos hermosas amatistas.

-Seiya, tengo algo que decirte.- Me dijo ella con seriedad en su voz.

-¿Qué sucede Rei?…¿Tienes algún problema con tus clases?.- Pregunté yo al notar preocupación en su voz.

-No es eso…- Respondió ella, y después hizo una pausa para poder continuar.- Luna ha convocado a una reunión en casa el día de mañana, creo que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos.- Respondió ella aún con más molestia a lo cual comprendí al ver sus ojos, que su sentir se debía a que volvería a ver al imbécil de Darien Chiba.

-Lo entiendo…¿quieres que el día de mañana me desaparezca durante el tiempo que dure la junta?.- Pregunté yo.- Tal vez ella no quería que Chiba supiera que yo vivía en el templo.

-Como quieras, sé que quizá te incomode un poco tener que mirarla a ella.- Me dijo.

-Yo ya no amo a Serena.- Respondí con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos. Se veía tan bella ataviada con su Chihaya de Miko.

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Sonreí como una estúpida al escuchar que el dijo que ya no amaba a Serena. Me pregunté en ese momento que demonios sucedía conmigo. Seiya antes era un cero al izquierda para mí, y ahora todo lo referente a él me preocupada, me parecía raro sentir un poco de celos al imaginármelo pensando en Serena o siendo acosado por alguna de sus fans.

-¿De verdad?.- Cometí la estupidez de preguntarlo con la esperanza de que me confirmara lo que me acababa de decir.

Seiya se acercó y sin que me lo esperara me tomó ambas manos y me las besó, ¡Sí, me besó las manos!.

-Te lo juro Rei, no la amo.- Respondió mientras me miraba a los ojos con esa bella mirada azul.

Al sentir su mirada sobre mis ojos suspiré como una tonta. Era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de ello.

Un silencio incomodo se empezó a formar entre nosotros, así que rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta de mis locuras me solté de su agarre.

-Tengo un poco de sueño, creo que es mejor que duerma o mañana no podré despertar a buena hora.- Dije yo.

El se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla que logró quemarme la piel y me hizo sentir mi corazón agolpándoseme en el pecho.

-Qué descanses Rei.- Me dijo con dulzura.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Durante el trayecto a mi casa había estado pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de Rei.

Si bien era verdad que la primera vez que vi a Motoki me atrajo porque según yo le había visto algo en común con mi ex amor platónico, sí, y digo mi ex amor porque eso ya ha quedado en el pasado; así, de ver a Motoki como alguien similar a aquel tipo me había dado cuenta de que él era muy diferente y que nada tenían en común, para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, me había enamorado de Motoki.

Cierto día se me había ocurrido la estupidez de decirle que me atraía de él su parecido con aquel tipo del que mejor no me quiero acordar. Él para entonces ya parecía haber superado lo de Reika y había empezado a frecuentarme, yo estúpidamente creí que estaba interesado en mí, pero nada mas alejado de la realidad.

Bueno, en realidad sí estaba interesado en mí, pero no para que fuera su novia, no para amarme como la amó a ella, sino para tener una aventura. No sé en que momento empezamos a coquetear el uno con el otro, situación a lo cual Rei llamaba histériqueo, hasta que las cosas fueron subiendo de tono, primero las caricias inocentes, besos, las caricias un poco más intensas hasta que llegamos a, bueno hasta que llegamos a eso. No sé en que momento me convertí en su amiga con derecho pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir siéndolo ni un minuto más y ahora con mi situación mucho menos.

-¿Te sientes mal, Mako?.- Preguntó él después de que apagó el motor del carro

Yo me quedé callada mirando en silencio hacia mi departamento, para lo que le iba a decir necesitaba mucho valor, seguro ahí terminaría nuestra "amistad".

Estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando de pronto sentí que tomo mi barbilla con su mano y se acercó a mi boca a la vez que metía su otra mano por debajo de mi minifalda.

-Te deseo Makoto, quiero tenerte ahora, quiero escuchar tus melodiosos gemidos y empañar los vidrios de mi auto.- Me dijo él con su ya habitual voz cargada de lujuria cuando estábamos a solas.

De pronto se acercó, unió su boca con la mía y me empezó a besar con desesperación en los labios mientras metía sus manos por debajo de mi ropa.

Tengo que reconocer que me era difícil resistirme a Motoki, pero por mi dignidad tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para que mis neuronas vencieran a mis hormonas y lo aparté de mi lado con un fuerte empujón.

-¿Pero que te sucede, linda?…¿Por qué me evades?.- Cuestionó Motoki impresionado de que lo rechazara.

-Motoki…yo te quiero mucho y no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga con derecho.- Dije con el poco valor que había acabo de reunir.- Quiero todo o nada.

Cierto que lo amaba desde hace mucho y por eso había consentido a que poco a poco llegáramos hasta este punto, pero ya no quería estar más en esa situación, no ahora que me había dado cuenta de que mis actos irresponsables habían ya tenido consecuencias.

-¿De qué hablas?

¿Acaso se estaba haciendo del idiota?…¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que yo lo amaba?…¡Maldito imbécil!.

-¡No te hagas estúpido Motoki!... ¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de que te amo, eres idiota o te haces?.- Le grité bastante molesta conteniendo mis ganas de írmele a los golpes.- ¡Además nuestros encuentros debajo de la sabana han tenido consecuencias!…¿Cómo es posible que habiendo estudiado medicina no te hubieras preocupado por los métodos de anticoncepción?.- Le pregunté con reproche en mi voz, mientras él se quedaba mirándome como idiota, como si estuviera ido.

-¿Tú estás enamorada de mí?.- Tuvo el descaro de preguntármelo todavía, como si no fuera obvio.

-¿Sabes qué Motoki?, sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, también sé que sigues amando a Reika y lo comprendo, estuvieron muchos años juntos, y además yo también tuve la culpa por entrar en este jueguito.- Dije con mas tranquilidad, total no era el fin del mundo y tampoco sería la primer mujer que viviera ésto sola, y para aventuras ya había vivido bastantes cuando luche como Sailor scout al lado de mis amigas.

-Yo también te amo Mako.- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, pero yo creí que aquello era parte de mi imaginación y no le presté atención.

-No importa Motoki, no tienes porque sentirte culpable, después de todo yo también…- No pude terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente, pues de nuevo escuché la voz de Motoki.

-Dije que yo también te amo Mako.- Volvió a decir él, y entonces me convencí de que no estaba soñando y volteé a verlo como a quien no se le entiende lo que acaba de decir.

-No es cierto, tú no me amas…si me hubieras amado me hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia y nunca lo hiciste.- Respondí moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Estuve esperando que me lo pidieras y nunca lo hiciste, sólo me buscabas para que te calentara la cama.

-Te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia pero tu lo echaste a perder todo, Makoto.- Respondió él con seriedad.

¿Yo?…¿Cuándo?…Motoki no mientas, que nuestros actos irresponsables hayan tenido consecuencias no quiere decir que tienes que estar conmigo.- Dije yo, pues tampoco pensaba retener a un hombre que seguía pensando en otra mujer.

-Fue hace 8 meses para ser preciso…¿recuerdas el día que te invité a cenar a mi departamento?.-

-Claro.

-Ese día pensaba pedirte que fueras mi novia, pero tenías que recordar a tu "querido Sempai", me convencí de que yo te recordaba a él y tampoco quería estar con una mujer que viera en mí a otro hombre.- Respondió Motoki.

Entonces comencé a recordar esa cena.

**_Flash Back._**

_Makoto había subido las escaleras para llegar hasta el departamento de Motoki, ese ida se había puesto un ceñido y corto vestido en color turquesa y llevaba su cabello suelto con una sencilla diadema del mismo color del vestido. Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, Motoki ya la había abierto y la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Hola Mako…que bonita te vez hoy.- Dijo Motoki mirando a la joven desde los pies a la cabeza._

_-Gracias.- Respondio ella sonrojándose ligeramente._

_Al entrar al departamento, Makoto pudo notar todo realmente ordenado, lo cual le sorprendió, pues si por algo se distinguía Motoki era por ser un poco desordenado._

_Pero sin duda lo que sorprendió más a Makoto fue ver la mesa adornada especialmente para dos personas con velas, flores, dos platos, una botella de vino, dos copas y el delicioso olor de la cena, todo parecía indicar que era una cena romántica en la cual, Motoki le haría una declaración de amor, lo cual la hizo emocionarse._

_Después__ de la cena, Motoki recogió los platos dejando la mesa limpia y se sentó de nuevo asu lado, seguían platicando de una u otra cosa, hasta que él, un poco nervioso y decidido tomó la mano de la muchacha entre la suyas._

_-Mako, yo te quería decir algo muy importante._

_Makoto sintió su corazón latir desesperado dentro de su pecho, y ansiosa esperaba escuchar lo que ella suponía que Motoki le diría._

_-¿Quisieras ser mi…?.- Motoki no termino de hablar, pues en ese momento su inoportuno celular timbró interrumpiendo lo que iba a ser la declaración de amor._

_Motoki puso una cara de desagrado al escuchar aquella voz y se levantó de la mesa para meterse en su habitación._

_-¿Qué quieres Reika?.- Es lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Makoto antes de que Motoki se encerrara en su cuarto._

_Makoto se sintió dolida al saber que Motoki aún tenía contacto con su ex novia, y sin darse cuenta empieza a llorar en silencio, estaba tan emocionada pensando que Motoki sentía algo por ella._

_De pronto sintió una mano que acariciaba su cabello y escuchó la voz de Motoki detrás de ella._

_-¿Qué te sucede Mako, te sientes mal?._

_Mako lo miró a los ojos y se sintió estúpida y ridícula llorando por él, así que esbozó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro._

_-¿Sabes?, es que cada vez que escucho tu voz me acuerdo de mi "adorado Sempai".- Respondió ella.- Tienen la voz idéntica._

_Motoki se sintió desilusionado tras escuchar eso y decidió que era mejor olvidarse de la idea de hacerle una declaración amorosa a Makoto, ya que sólo había dos opciones, que lo rechazara o que lo aceptara sólo porque algo de él le recordaba a su ex novio._

_-No me siento bien, me iré a casa.- Dijo Makoto_

_-Si quieres te llevo.- Respondió Motoki con desgano._

_-No es necesario, traje mi auto… y además vivo a tres cuadras por si no lo recuerdas._

_Makoto salio de casa de Motoki, y él, con toda la desilusión de un hombre enamorado se dirigió a su habitación y miró un ramo de rosas en color rosado que había comprado especialmente para Makoto y las cuales siempre no le había dado._

_Desilusionado tomó el ramo de rosas y lo depositó en el bote de basura._

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Después de que recordé todo aquel evento, y de que Motoki me comentara que me iba a regalar un ramo de flores, de las que son mis favoritas me sentí un poco apenada.

-Yo estaba molesta porque pensé que ibas a volver con Reika.- Respondí.

-Y yo estaba desilusionado porque tú seguías pensando en, bueno en el tipo ese.

De pronto me di cuenta de que todo entre Motoki y yo había salido mal por un estúpido malentendido, y me puse feliz, pues todo estaba claro, él me amaba, así que decidida a que me aceptaría tomé la iniciativa de retomar lo que él había empezado aquella vez.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio, Motoki?.- Pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Él por toda respuesta pasó una de sus manos por mi cabello y sonrío.

-No, Mako, no quiero.- Respondió él logrando romperme el corazón.

Respiré hondo y exhaé, era normal que no quisiera estar con una tipa que había enredado todo de esa manera, así que no me quedaba de otra que hacerme cargo de los cambios que se darían en mi vida yo sola.

-No quiero que seas mi novia, Mako…yo quisiera que fueras mi mujer, mi esposa.

-Motoki…¿estás hablando en serio?.- Cuestioné yo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, aún no podía creer tanta felicidad.

-Por supuesto Mako, quiero que los dos estemos juntos para siempre.- Me dijo él.- Bueno, más bien debería de decir los tres…¿cierto?.

No pude responder con palabras pero asentí moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo. De pronto sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y sus labios besando los míos.

Sin duda mañana tendría algo interesante que contarle a mis amigas.

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Ese día era sábado así que Rei no había asistido a la universidad. Durante todo el día la había visto bastante nerviosa, triste y molesta; seguro el pensar en el idiota de Chiba la ponía así y yo sentía morirme de celos.

De pronto la descubrí mirándome con detenimiento y pareció apenarse cuando supo que me percaté de éso.

-¿Sucede algo, Rei?.

-Hoy verás a Serena.

-Lo sé. Y tú veras a Darien.- Respondí yo no de muy buena gana.

-También yo lo sé.- Respondió ella.

De pronto, frente al templo vi estacionarse el auto rojo de Darien, sabía que vería a Serena, y a decir verdad, eso no causaba ninguna emoción en mí, pero saber que ella vería a ese imbécil me hacía rabiar.

Tras escuchar los pasos, Rei volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con la parejita de recién casados: Serena y Darien.

Noté que Serena me miraba entre sorprendida y melancólica, pero su presencia ya no causaba emoción alguna en mí.

-Hola Seiya.- Escuché su voz


	2. Chapter 2 Discordia y desacuerdos

**Discordia y Desacuerdos.**

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Me sentí molesta de mirar a Serena y Darien en el templo, los malditos celos estaban provocando que perdiera el control sobre mis emociones, y no por Darien, sino por Seiya. Era algo que me desconcertaba, sin duda ver a Darien frente a mí ya no me causaba ninguna emoción. Lo que extrañamente me molestaba, era saber que Serena podía remover sentimientos en el corazón de Seiya, me molestó terriblemente escuchar como balbuceó su nombre con suave voz y la manera en que lo miraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Seiya?… ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí y porque buscaste a Rei y no a mí?.- Preguntó ella con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

Seiya miró hacia donde los recién casados se encontraban, y pude notar rabia en su mirada, lo cual me confirmó que no había olvidado de todo a Serena, y eso, me dolía en el alma.

-Pues, ni yo mismo sabría responderte como es que terminé cruzándome en el camino de Rei. Pero es algo de lo que le estoy agradecido al destino.

-¿No te parece que no es muy correcto que estés viviendo en casa de una mujer soltera?.- Cuestionó Darien con molestia.- Deberías de buscar un lugar para vivir que no sea el templo Hikawa, así sólo estás manchando la reputación de Rei.

Noté que Seiya se molestó ante el comentario de Darien.

-No estoy manchando la reputación de nadie y para que te quede claro, yo jamás intentaría aprovecharme de Rei. Además…¿desde cuándo a ti te importa cuidar de la reputación de ella?.

-Seiya, Darien, por favor tranquilícense, no es para tanto.- Dijo Serena.

-Creo que a quién deberías de cuidar mejor es a tu marido, Serena.- Respondio Seiya, a lo que mi amiga puso una cara de no entender el comentario.

Yo por mi parte temía que esto terminara en una pelea entre ambos hombres, así, cuando vi llegar el automóvil amarillo de Minako, el cual era seguido detrás por dos automóviles en los que iban sus escoltas me sentí aliviada.

-¡Chicos, miren acaba de llegar Mina!…¿No les da gusto?… Y como siempre dándose importancia.- Dije yo tratando que Darien y Seiya olvidaran sus rencillas, que suponía yo, eran por causa de que ambos amaban a Serena.

Darien y Seiya se miraron con molestia una vez mas, y después los cuatro volteamos hacia donde estaba Mina, la cual no bajó antes de que su chofer bajara del auto y caminara hasta su puerta para abrírsela.

No cabía duda que mi amiga se había convertido en todo una diva, ese día había llegado vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo el cual se ceñía a su cuerpo, que le llegaba a media pierna y dejaba a la vista un poco de su escote. Su cabello lo traía suelto sin su típico moño y levemente ondulado.

-¡Amigas que gusto verlas!.- Exclamó y corrió hacia mí y Serena dándonos un fuerte abrazo a la vez a ambas.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos Mina, nos da gusto que estés cosechando éxitos.- Dijo Serena.

-¿Por qué tienes que venir como si fueras a un desfile de pasarela, Mina?…Creo que eso de ser modelo ya se te subió a la cabeza. ¿No recuerdas que sólo es una junta que convocaron Luna y Artemis?.- Dije yo riéndome un poco del exagerado arreglo de mi amiga.

Mina me miró con molestia fingida y frunció el ceño.

-Uno nunca debe de perder el glamour, Rei... ¿Cómo podría yo saber si no vendrán siguiéndome los paparazzis y me toman fotos?…Al menos debo de estar preparada para verme linda siempre en las revistas.- Dijo mi amiga, a lo cual Serena y yo nos reímos.

-Te veo más feliz, Mina…¿Algo escondes verdad?.- Cuestioné yo que había notado un brillo especial en los ojos de mi amiga.

Minako sonrío.

-Este tiempo que estuve en Inglaterra me encontré con Armand, y…-Pero no terminó de hablar, pues en eso miré a Amy y Makoto que iban llegando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tú aquí, Mina?…No puedo creer que hayas viajado desde Inglaterra sólo para esta reunión.- Dijo Amy emocionada, que enseguida corrió a abrazar a Minako

-¡Amy, Mako!… A ustedes también las extrañé chicas, tenemos tanto de que hablar, soy muy feliz…¿y ustedes?

De pronto, mientras Mina hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre su glamurosa vida, pude notar en la mirada de Mako un brillo que le delataba su estado y su felicidad. Estaba segura de que las cosas entre ella y Motoki habían salido a pedir de boca, pero de igual manera quería que me contara todo con lujo de detalles, así que le lancé una mirada con la cual le pedía que después de que acabara la dichosa reunión me contara todo, pero al parecer mi amiga se moría de ganas por compartirnos su alegría.

-¡Chicas, tengo algo importante que contarles!.- Exclamó Makoto, a lo cual Mina y Amy se mostraron interesadas, a diferencia de Serena que observaba de reojo a Seiya, lo cual quien sabe porque me ponía de muy mal humor.

-Dilo ya Makoto…¿es que acaso ya tienes novio?.- Cuestionó Minako ansiosa por saber.

-Algo más que eso, chicas estoy em…- Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues es eso aparecieron Luna y Artemis, los cuales eran seguidos de Haruka y Michiru, por lo cual guardó silencio.

Lo primero que pensé fue que seguro el asunto a tratar era de gravedad, pues para que nos tuviéramos que reunir todos con tanta urgencia es porque algo estaba por ocurrir, lo cual se me hacía raro, pues mi sentido de miko no me había puesto en alerta sobre algún nuevo enemigo que pudiera atacar.

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Al aparecer Haruka y Michiru en el templo, me sentí aún más incomodo, cierto que ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que las vi, pero ni el tiempo había cambiado la antipatía que ellas habían sentido por mí desde entonces, pero bueno, por mí parte eran igual correspondidas.

Me extrañó al principio no ver a Setsuna y Hotaru con ellas, pero antes de que alguien preguntara algo, apareció Setsuna en el templo llevando de la mano a Hotaru quien por cierto ya estaba un poco mas crecida.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos empecemos a hablar sobre que es tan importante para tener que reunirnos todos y que incluso nuestra diva Minako Aino haya tenido que viajar desde Londres.- Dijo con su suave voz mi querida Rei Hino.

Yo me sentí incomodo ahora que todos estaban reunidos, pues si bien aunque yo estaba viviendo en este planeta y me sentía parte de el, también tenía claro que yo no era parte del equipo de sailors, y menos podría serlo ya que al partir a la tierra mis poderes habían sido relegados.

-Creo que los dejaré un momento a solas.- Dije yo con la intención de dejarlos hablar sin mi presencia para no incomodarlos.

De pronto escuché la risa de Haruka y escuché un comentario despectivo hacia mí.

-Sería lo mejor Seiya Kou, tú aquí sólo estorbas y estás demás.- Dijo Haruka de manera despectiva, aunque la verdad no me importó.

-Créeme que lo hago porque creo que es lo mejor, no porque tú me lo digas.- Le respondí.

Estaba a punto de alejarme del templo, cuando escuché la melodiosa voz de Rei que me hizo detenerme.

-¡Espera un momento Seiya, quedate!.- Exclamó ella ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigas, la cara de molestia de Haruka y la mirada de Darien que sólo dejaba ver que estaba molesto ante la petición de Rei.

-¡Él no tiene porque estar presente, él no es de este planeta y mucho menos una Sailor, ni siquiera poderes tiene ya!.- Exclamó Haruka molesta.

Pude notar en el rostro de Rei algo de molestia ante la petición de Haruka, que más que una petición parecía una orden, hasta que finalmente la vi levantarse y ponerse frente a Haruka.

-Seiya no tendrá poderes ya y tampoco voy a hacer que te agrade, pero antes que nada esta es mi casa, es mi templo y solamente yo tengo autoridad para correr a quien se me de la gana.- Dijo molesta Rei.- Y si Seiya se va, entonces queda cancelada la dichosa reunión.

Haruka y Rei se miraban retadoramente la una a la otra, hasta que Luna, la gatita negra comenzó a hablar para calmar la tensión y hacer mención de aquel asunto que era de tanta importancia y que aun desconocíamos.

-Bien chicas, vinimos aquí para hablar de algo que es muy importante, la presencia de Seiya no es necesaria, pero si Rei quiere que esté aquí tampoco le veo inconveniente.- Dijo la gata con voz autoritaria.

-¿Acaso ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo?.- Cuestionó Amy con preocupación.

Luna por toda respuesta caminó alrededor del circulo que formabamos los presentes, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Afortunadamente no hay ningún enemigo. El asunto del que tengo que hablar con ustedes no es tan serio, pero implica mucho compromiso de su parte y no sé como lo tomarán.- Escuchamos todos llenos de intriga.

-A lo que se refiere Luna, es que ahora que Serena y Darien se han casado, estamos esperando que pronto Serena salga embarazada para que de a luz a la pequeña dama y así se llegue la era de Tokio de Cristal en la que ustedes, tanto sailors inners como sailors outer tendrán la obligación de velar por la integridad de La Neo Reina Serena y su hija.- Terminó diciendo Artemis

Al escuchar eso me pareció que la reunión a la que habían convocado esos dos gatos no tenia pies ni cabeza, creo yo, que las chicas y hasta yo, que no tenía nada que ver con este planeta sabíamos que eso era lo que estaban esperando que sucediera en el futuro, pero claro, como yo no tenía nada que ver opté por omitir mis comentarios.

De pronto miré que Rei carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta y hacer mención de lo que yo estaba también pensando.

-¿Sólo para eso nos citaste, para eso hiciste que Minako viniera desde Inglaterra?.- Cuestionó Rei con burlaa.- Creo que esta reunión está de más, ya sabemos cada una de nosotros que en el futuro tendremos que proteger de Tokio de Cristal.

Observe entonces como la gata negra que se hacía llamar Luna, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si las chicas no hubieran entendido algo que ella trataba de decir.

-Chicas, lo que quiero decirles es que antes que otra cosa, su primera obligación es cumplir como las Sailor senshi que son, con esto me refiero a que su prioridad en la vida no debe de ser otra que no sea Serena y Tokio de Cristal.- Terminó diciendo la gata.

Me quedé atónito escuchando lo que Luna había dicho, ¿Acaso con sus palabras quería decir que las chicas no tenían derecho a tener vida propia y prioridades?... ¿Qué todo su mundo debería girar alrededor de Serena?

De pronto escuché la voz de Amy, que fue la primera que pareció mostrarse un poco en desacuerdo.

-¿Quieres decir que nuestra propia vida y nuestros sueños deberán de pasar a segundo plano para así proteger a Serena?.

-Así es, Amy.- Dijo Haruka.- Somos sus guardianas y nuestra prioridad debe ser su seguridad antes que otra cosa.

Después de escuchar el oculto mensaje tras las palabras de Luna y lo que Amy había cuestionado, me sentí alarmado por las chicas, aunque más que nada por Rei. ¿Acaso eso significaba que las chicas no tenían derecho a tener vida propia, a ser exitosas en sus profesiones, a pensar en algún día tener novio o hijos?...¿Acaso Rei no podrías tener novio algún dia porque su prioridad debería de ser la futura Neo Reina Serena?…Ésto me pareció muy egoísta de parte de todos y no pude evitar abrir mi boca.

-¿Acaso eso significa que Rei no puede tener siquiera novio o un amor en su vida?.- Cuestioné yo.

Después de haber hecho semejante pregunta me sentí como un idiota, todas las miradas se fijaban en mí, y pude sentir a Darien mirarme con rabia.

Se suponía que el imbécil amaba a Rei, pero... ¿Acaso era tan egoísta como para no haber podido defender su amor por ella y ahora tampoco querer algún día ella encontrara a un hombre que de verdad la amara?

-Pensaba tocar ese tema, pero veo que te adelantaste Kou.- Dijo Luna mirándome seria.- En efecto las chicas podrían tener novio, los hombres destinados para ellas eran los cuatro generales protectores del príncipe de la Tierra, Endymion, pero como en esta era han muerto, entonces, al menos en esta vida tendrán que olvidarse de novios y romance.

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Las palabras de Luna nos dejaron sorprendidas a todas. Si bien era cierto que yo no estaba para romances, por supuesto que como toda mujer, a veces soñaba con el hombre ideal, pero no me ilusionaba tanto, ya que Darien, el hombre que amé por mucho tiempo me había decepcionado, y en cuanto a Seiya, aunque comenzaba a sentir algo extraño por él, tenía muy en claro que su corazón era de Serena.

Pero…¿Por qué demonios tenía que pensar en Seiya?…Digo yo no estaba enamorada de él ¿o qué era lo que yo estaba sintiendo?.

De pronto fijé mis ojos en el rostro de Makoto, y pude notar que lucia ensombrecido, obviamente la noticia la había recibido como una fuerte bofetada. Algo me decía que Makoto y Motoki por fin habían arreglado sus cosas y no quería que nada empañara la felicidad de mi amiga, menos ahora que estaba embarazada, estaba segura de que estaba esperando un hijo, aunque ella todavía no me lo decía.

En cuanto a Minako, también pude notar desconcierto en su mirada, había mencionado algo sobre que se había reencontrado con Armand, su amor de adolescencia, y por su mirada deducía que quizá habría romance.

Después mi mirada se centro en Amy, noté que también se había sentido perturbada ante las palabras de Luna.

La idea de Luna me parecía muy estúpida, mis amigas tenían vida propia y derecho a ser felices y yo no iba a permitir que vivieran como unas esclavas teniendo como única prioridad en la vida esperar por la dichosa llegada de la nueva era de Tokio de Cristal, estaba a punto de quejarme cuando Makoto me ganó la tirada y habló nerviosa.

-¿Tampoco podemos tener hijos?.- Cuestionó mi amiga con nerviosismo.

Observé como Luna la miro de hito en hito.

-¿Acaso no has entendido Kino Makoto?.- Le preguntó Haruka- Todo está muy claro, nuestra misión es proteger a la princesa y a la futura dama, lo cual implica que ellas deben de ser nuestra prioridad, y si alguna de ustedes tuviera hijos, la princesa dejaría de ser su prioridad.

Fue entonces que no pude contener mi rabia y protesté molesta.

-¡Éso me parece la estupidez mas grande que haya escuchado!…¿Cómo que mis amigas no pueden tener hijos porque Serena debe de ser la prioridad, es que acaso no podemos ser felices?.

-Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar, Rei, recuerda que en el milenio de plata hiciste voto de castidad a la princesa Serenity, y romper una promesa a ella es alta traición.- Me dijo Luna con severidad.

Las palabras incoherentes y estúpidas de Haruka y Luna me llenaron de rabia, no podía creer que le dieran importancia a una idea tan arcaica, cierto que en ese momento no pensaba en tener pareja, pero la idea en si me parecía de lo mas estúpida y egoísta.

-¿Y qué si les digo que no soy casta?.- Grité ante la cara atónita de todas, mientras Darien palideció al escuchar mis palabras.

Haruka se puso de pie, parandose frente a mí, pensé que me agarraría a puñetazos delante de todos, pero lo inesperado ocurrió, Seiya se acercó rápido a nosotras y nos separó poniéndose en medio de ambas.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Rei, te juro que si le tocas un solo cabello a Rei yo mismo te partiré la cara y no me importa que seas una mujercita!

Ante las palabras de Seiya hubo silencio total; sin embargo, noté incomodidad en el rostro de Serena.

-¿Están escuchando ésto?.- Escuché que protestó Serena.- ¿Qué es lo que nos falta, que una de mis guardianas tenga un revolcón de una noche y salga embarazada para olvidarse de sus responsabilidades de Sailor?.

Al escuchar las palabras de Serena, sentí que quede en shock, mi amiga siempre nos había dicho que ella quería que tuviéramos vidas normales, así que me costó trabajo escuchar lo que ella acababa de decir.

Me di cuenta de que Makoto, que había estado nerviosa y sumida en sus pensamientos, miró con rabia a Serena y dijo algo que dejó sorprendidos aún más a todos.

-¿Acaso sería pecado estar enamorada y embarazarse?… ¿Y que se les digo a todas que tengo novio y estoy embarazada?…¿Me relegaran mis poderes de Sailor?.

Efectivamente ya había sospechado sobre el estado de embarazo de Makoto, pero jamás la creí capaz de soltar toda la información así de golpe, y menos en esos momentos, de pronto todas las miradas dejaron de fijarse en mí y se centraron en ella.

-¿Embarazada tú, Makoto?….¿Pero de quién si ni siquiera tienes novio?…Bueno no tenías.- Dijo curiosa mi amiga Minako.

-Estoy esperando un hijo de…-Aquí Makoto hizo una pausa, pues Luna la interrumpió molesta.

-¿Pero que estupidez has hecho Makoto?… Esta prohibido que ustedes tengan pareja precisamente para evitar un embarazo y el lazo materno que la haría olvidar su deber.- Gritó Luna molesta.- ¿Sabías que embarazándose de un hombre común y corriente no es posible que engendres a una futura Sailor con poderes que proteja de la familia real del futuro Tokio de Cristal?.

-¡No voy a permitir que llames común y corriente a mi novio ni que te metas con mi futuro hijo, Luna, así que háblame con mas respeto!.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te hable si has cometido la estupidez mas grande tu vida?... ¿Ahora cual sera tu prioridad tu hijo y ese humano comun y corriente?

Makoto se puso furiosa y ante la mirada de todos tomó a Luna del cuello apretándola con fuerza.

-¡Mira Luna, yo a ti te tengo respeto, pero no voy a permitir que llames común y corriente a Motoki y mucho menos que hables así de mi hijo...¿En queé cabeza cabe que otra persona puede ser más importante para mí que mi bebé?.

Luna parecía estarse asfixiando, así que tuve que intervenir y arrebatarla de manos de mi amiga, aunque sinceramente yo también tenia ganas de ahorcarla. Al separar a Luna de Makoto, la gata no hacia mas que toser y toser, Makoto era fuerte, así que seguro la había apretado con mucha fuerza, pero bueno, se lo merecía por haberse expresado así del bebé de mi amiga que ni siquiera aún nacía

-¿Lo estás viendo estupida? Si un día un enemigo ataca a la tierra tu prioridad será ese maldito estorbo de hijo que llevas en tus entrañas que ni siquiera podrá tener poderes por ser hijo de un hombre común.

Makoto se llena de rabia, pues ante la mirada de todas, vuelve a sacar a la chica salvaje que lleva dentro y arremete un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Haruka que la hace caer de espaldas al piso.

-¡No vuelvas a expresarte así de mi hijo, imbécil porque te rompo la cara!.- Dijo Makoto a punto de echársela encima a Haruka.

Noté entonces que la peliarena se puso de pie molesta, y miró con rabia a mi amiga, acercándosela para devolverle el golpe, así que tuve que adelantarme y hacer algo para que no la lastimara, sabía que Makoto era fuerte y en otras circunstancias quizá hasta la dejaría pelear, pero en su estado era una locura, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar una desgracia: lanzarle un ofuda a Haruka.

¡Akuryo Taisan!

-Haruka, Rei, no peleen por favor.- Suplicó Michiru.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?…¿Qué deje que Haruka y Makoto se agarren a golpes y que Mako pierda a su bebé?

-Se que no lo dices en serio Rei… pero justo eso seria lo ideal, Makoto no puede tener a ese hijo porque entonces si volvemos a tener problemas con algún enemigo a futuro, Serena ya no sería su prioridad, sino ese niño que nacerá sin poderes.- Dijo Luna.

Volteé a ver hacia donde se encontraba Makoto, me di cuenta de que lucia demasiado pálida y su rostro se miraba desencajado, seguro las palabras de todos ahí la asustaban.

-Pues háganle como quieran, no voy a perder a mi bebé, así tenga que renunciar a ser una Sailor, lo protegería inclusive de ustedes si es preciso.

Todos dentro nos mirábamos unos a otros, y pude deducir en el rostro de cada uno lo que pensaba. Caminé entonces hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga y la hago sentarse en los escalones del templo Mako y la ayudé a sentarse en los escalones del templo.

-Yo estoy contigo Makoto, sabes que no apoyaría semejante aberración…¿Quién mas esta con nosotras?.- Cuestioné a todos los presentes, pero dirigiéndome preferentemente a mis amigas.

-Chicas, ante todo somos amigas, yo las apoyo.- Dice Minako.- Además yo también tengo por novio a un hombre "común y corriente" y no lo voy a dejar sólo porque una gata estúpida o una mujer amargada lo impongan.- Terminó diciendo mientras miraba con molestia a Haruka y Michiru.

-Yo también estoy con ustedes.- Dijo Ami.- Son tan encantadores los hombres comunes.

Sentí entonces como los ojos de Seiya se fijaban en mí y me miraban con ternura, lo cual me dejaba claro que apoyaba mis ideales.

-Yo también las apoyo chicas.- Terminó diciendo Seiya a la vez que me sonreía.

De pronto escuché las palabras rabiosas de Serena de nuevo.

-¿Qué le miras así a Rei, porque le sonríes de esa manera?… Sólo faltaba que te enamores de ella.- Reclamó.

-¿Y qué si estoy enamorado de Rei?… Ultimadamente ese no sería tu problema

Sí, ni yo podía creerlo, eso era difícil de creer y estaba ocurriendo, que Seiya le dijera a Serena que ya no la amaba... y que en su voz hubiera sinceridad. ¿Acaso también Seiya había dicho estar enamorado de mí o escuche mal?.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Seiya?…Preguntó mi amiga mirándolo a él, mientras yo sentía que lo que tanto había ocultado por 5 años saldría a la luz.- ¿Con quién te acostaste maldita traidora?.- Cuestionó después mirándome a mi mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lagrimas.

Las duras palabras de mi amiga lastimaban mi alma, pues cuando yo perdí mi virginidad, con el imbécil de Darien Chiba, yo ni siquiera sabía aún que Serena era la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, sin embargo, otra parte de mí, quizá la más fuerte, se sintió llena de rabia, sí, de rabia por saberme juzgada mientras al imbécil de Darien nadie le decía nada.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu flamante marido?.- Cuestioné yo haciendo un esfuerzo para no echarme a llorar.

-!Rei por favor calla¡.- Escuché la voz de Darien que clamaba por que no dijera nada.

-¿Por qué voy a callar cuando soy juzgada mientras tú te lavas las manos?…Anda, ¿por qué no les dices que te acostaste conmigo cuando éramos novios, y que después cuando descubrimos sobre lo de Serena, te alejaste de mí sin una maldita explicación?

Todos se quedaron mudos al escucharme, obviamente nadie tenía nada que decir, pero fue Mina quien tomó la palabra después, y se acerco abrazándome, con lo que yo pude sentir su apoyo.

-Claro, aquí a todos les preocupa Serena, siempre ha sido así, tener que protegerla, velar por ella.- Reclamó la rubia.- ¿Acaso nosotras valemos menos que ella por ser sólo la reencarnación de las inners senshi?…Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

-Serena, amiga te queremos mucho, pero creo que ya basta, ésto ha colmado nuestra paciencia.- Molesta Amy.- ¿Acaso no fue muy cruel saber que una de tus amigas estaba enamorada de un hombre que primero fue su novio y tú sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos empezaste una relación con Darien?

Serena comenzó a llorar ante los ojos de todos, era obvio que nada tenia que responder a nuestros argumentos.

-¡Darien y yo fuimos novios desde el milenio de plata, así que yo fui primero que ella!.- Gruño Serena.

-Estoy hablando de esta era querida, de esta era en que reencarnamos como personas normales, no del milenio de plata.- Dijo molesta Amy

-¡Aquí la princesa soy yo, Mako no tenía porque embarazarse ni Rei romper su voto de castidad y menos con mi Darien!…Pero claro, es una envidiosa que siempre ha querido ser yo.- Escuché con dolor de la boca de mi amiga.

Me sentí triste al escuchar las palabras de mi amiga Serena, triste de saber que para ella solo éramos unas senshis con la obligación de protegerla, así que no pude evitar que una lagrima saliera de mis ojos y bajara por mis mejillas.

-¡Largo a todos de mi casa, fuera¡.- Ordené a Serena, Darien, Michiru, Haruka y Luna.- ¡No quiero que vuelvan a pisar mi casa, no si vienen con sus estúpidas ideas arcaicas!.

Darien entonces se acerco a mí y me jaloneó del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Y que harás, revolcarte con Seiya Kou, tu nuevo amante?.- Dijo mientras me estrujaba.

-Eso no es de tu incumben…- No pude terminar de hablar, pues de pronto Seiya se acercó a nosotros y lo apartó de mí con un empujón haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Rei, imbecil, jamás permitiré que tú ni otro maldito patán vuelva a lastimara!.

Al ponerse Darien de pie, me di cuenta de que tenía todas las intenciones de devolverle el golpe a Seiya; pero me puse en medio de ambos, no iba a permitir que se agarraran a golpes.

-¡Lárgate de mi vida Darien!.

-¿Te gusta este imbécil?.- Cuestionó mirándome con rabia.

-No quería darme cuenta, pero hoy he descubierto que lo amo, que he amado a Seiya Kou desde hace algunos meses, pero a diferencia de ti, él sí es sincero y me ha dejado claro que ama a otra, no como tú que jugaste conmigo y de la nada te alejaste sin siquiera darme una explicación.- Dije con sinceridad sorprendiéndome a mi misma de mis palabras.

De pronto observé como todos se retiraron, dejándonos solos en el templo a Seiya, mis amigas y yo.

-Yo y Hotaru sentimos mucho el escándalo, en verdad no estamos de acuerdo con el punto de vista de los demás.- Dijo Setsuna antes de despedirse.

Cierto que ella y Hotaru se habían mantenido al margen en la reunión, y me había alegrado que al menos ellas nos apoyaran.

De pronto mis ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Seiya y me sentí apenada, ya no había nada más que ocultarle, pues había confesado mis sentimientos por él delante de todos.

-Rei…lo que acabas de decir acerca de…-Seiya no terminó de hablar pues lo interrumpí.

-Creo que Makoto me necesita ahorita, luego hablamos, ya que se retiren todos.

Entré en el interior de mi habitación seguida por Seiya, donde estaba Makoto, sentada en la cama y a Mina y Amy, cada una a un lado de ella.

-¡No llores Makoto, nosotras te queremos y nos da gusto tener a nuestro primer sobrinito!.- Exclamó Mina con alegría.

-Y por lo que digan de que estés de pareja con Motoki no te preocupes, él es un buen hombre, no hagas caso de lo que digan esas estúpidas.- Dijo Amy.

Makoto entonces levantó su vista y me miró agradecida por haberla apoyado, justo ese día me había dado cuenta quienes eran mis verdaderas amigas.

Caminé hacia Mako, tomé una silla y me senté frente a ella.

-Makoto tonta, deberías de estar feliz por esperar un bebé tan lindo y del hombre que amas.- Dije sonriéndole a mi amiga.- Por fin has encontrado a un hombre que te adora amiga.

Makoto se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrío.

-Es cierto, Motoki me ama, inclusive desde hoy hemos empezado a vivir juntos y no me importa que él sea un hombre común porque yo también lo adoro y no quiero perder a mi bebé.

Sonreí a mi amiga y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-Tendrás un bebe muy lindo ya verás.

-Bien chicas, me tengo que ir, mañana tengo una sesión de fotos, pero prometo venir por la tarde.- Dijo Minako.

-No te preocupes Mina y gracias por demostrar que tu amistad es sincera.- Le respondí a mi amiga.

-¿Podrías llevarme a casa Mina?… La verdad es que no traje auto.- Dijo Amy.- Además tengo que estudiar para un examen el día de mañana.

-Por supuesto.

Después de despedirme de mis dos amigas, me quedé sola con Makoto, la cual me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa como si algo quisiera saber.

-¿De verdad estás enamorada de Seiya?.- Me lanzó la interrogante que sabía tarde o temprano me haría.

Agaché la cabeza apenada, en un momento de histeria había gritado delante de todos lo que sentía por Seiya y ahora me comenzaba a arrepentir.

-Pues…yo.- No pude terminar de hablar porque entonces apareció en la puerta mi adorado Seiya acompañado de Motoki, que obviamente había llegado por Makoto, lo cual me dejaba claro que pronto se irían dejándome sola con Seiya.

Motoki entró dentro del cuarto y me di cuenta de que el también estaba loco de amor por mi amiga, sólo ver la manera en que la miraba lo hacia demasiado obvio, era algo que cualquiera que no fuera Miko podría notar.

-¡Mi amor te extrañé tanto!.- Exclamo mientras se acercaba a Makoto y la abrazaba.- ¿Has estado llorando, por qué tienes los ojos así?.- Cuestionó después con preocupación.

Observé como mi amiga sonrío, era obvio que quería ocultarle sobre la discusión a Motoki, así que yo no pensaba decir nada tampoco.

-Sólo estaba un poco, sensible…í.- Mintió Makoto.

-Sí Motoki, ya sabes como son las embarazadas, de pronto se ponen sentimentales, y tendrás que lidiar con eso durante nueve meses.- Le dije sonriéndose para evitar que supiera todo lo que había ocurrido.- ¡Pero te felicito, mira que tendrás a una gran esposa y un lindo bebé!.

-Gracias Rei, eso lo se, mi Mako es maravillosa.- Dijo tomándola de las manos.- Bien, ahora nos vamos, quiero estar con mi Mako a solas.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras de Motoki me sentí nerviosa, lo que había dicho implicaba que me dejaría sola con Seiya, y era precisamente lo que no quería.

-¿No quieren quedarse a cenar tú y Makoto?.- Cuestioné yo esperanzada a que aceptaran, pero que equivocada estaba.

Motoki sonrío agradecido, pero movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Gracias Rei, pero le he preparado algo especial a Mako.

-¡Mi amor, eres divino, te amo!.- Exclamó mi amiga mientras abrazaba a su novio con emoción.- Creo que mi Motoki tiene razón, necesitamos estar a solas y creo que tú y Seiya también.

-Makoto, por favor.

-Gracias por todo amiga, te quiero, seguro serás la madrina de mi bebé.

-Nuestro bebé amor, porque recuerda que es de los dos.- Corrigió Motoki.

Después de despedirse, observé como Makoto y Motoki abordaban el auto negro para perderse por la ciudad. La verdad es que juntos como pareja se miraban maravillosos, se notaba que él era muy tierno y cariñoso con ella y me daba gusto porque mi amiga en verdad lo merecía.

Cierto que eran jóvenes, Makoto apenas había empezado la universidad y Motoki acababa de egresar, pero sabía que saldrían adelante aun con la paternidad a tan pronta edad, sobre todo en el caso de ella.

-Me encanta como se ven juntos y se nota que Motoki adora a mi amiga, me da gusto por ella.- Dije en voz alta lo cual Seiya escuchó, pues se encontraba parado a un lado de mí.

-Yo también te podría adorar tanto como Motoki adora a Makoto…claro si tú me lo permitieras.- Escuché la voz de Seiya que me hizo estremecerme, sabía que ese momento era crucial pues tendría que enfrentarlo y sería estúpido negar lo que sentía por él y que ya había confesado.

Suspire hondo para poder articular palabra sin que los nervios me traicionaran.

-Seiya, estoy muy cansada, creo que voy a dormir.- Dije dando media vuelta e intentando no darle la cara, pero me fue imposible, ya que él me tomó con fuerza del brazo; aunque sin llegar a lastimarme.

-Rei, tú y yo tenemos de que hablar.- Dijo con voz decidida.

-No hay nada de que hablar, comprendo que tú amas a Serena y …-

De pronto me quedé muda, pues sentí como él tomaba mi barbilla entre sus manos y me miraba a los ojos amorosamente.

-Creo que ya te lo dije una y mil veces, no amo a Serena, tú me ayudaste a olvidarla, y sabes que yo también te amo a ti, Rei Hino, te amo pero temía confesarte mis sentimientos porque pensé que amabas a Chiba.- Dijo el haciendo que el corazón me empezara a latir desesperado.

-Seiya, no es necesario que mientas.- Dije yo, pues lo menos que quería era que alguien volviera a lastimarme.

Sentí entonces que Seiya me abrazó rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras con la otra mano tomó mi rostro y se acerco a mí, depositando un suave beso en mis labios que me hizo estremecerme…


	3. FINAL

**Mi destino: Tú.**

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Sentí el aire fresco de la noche remover algunos mechones de mi cabello, mientras Seiya iba apartando sus labios de mí, me pregunté…¿Por qué lo hacía?…¿Acaso me besó por lástima?. Aún sentía su aliento dulce y ácido cerca de mí, tenía los ojos cerrados, no sé si porque tenía pena de verlo a los ojos o porque deseaba que me siguiera besando.

Puede sentir mis mejillas calientes, ardían como fuego, seguro estaba sonrojada…¿Estaba sonrojada yo? Rei Hino. Pocas veces en mi vida me había sonrojado. Si bien Darien ya me había besado antes y me había hecho vibrar, pero el beso de Seiya era diferente: dulce, caliente, exquisito, excitante.

Entreabrí los ojos un poco, porque deseaba mirarlo, pero no tanto porque me apenaba encontrarme con su mirada, noté que sus manos bajaron y tomaron las mías y se acercó de nuevo a mi rostro. Pude sentir su aliento dulce y cálido rozar mi frente, la punta de mi nariz, mis mejillas, hasta detenerse en mi labios... pero nada.

Fue entonces que cerré los ojos y sentí como con su dedo índice delineaba mis labios, segundos después, pude sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, primero como una suave y tierna caricia, pero a los pocos segundos pude sentir su lengua penetrando en mi interior…

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Me había separado de sus labios con mucha dificultad, creo que sin duda eso fue una de las cosas mas difíciles de mi vida, pero temí incomodarla, hacerla enfadarse. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al separarme de sus labios miré sus ojos entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se miraba tan hermosa mi adorable miko, mi adorada chica de fuego.

Decidido a besarla nuevamente, me acerqué a Rei una vez más, sentí como ella me invitaba a posesionarme de sus labios otra vez, y así lo hice. Sentí como abrió su boca y me abrí paso en ella saboreando su interior, primero masajeando su lengua con la mía, para después enredarlas en una especie de danza que parecía no tener fin.

Ella enredaba sus frágiles y suaves manos por mi cabello, mientras yo tocaba su exquisito cuerpo por encima de su Chihaya de Miko. Cierto que esa indumentaria era muy holgada y no dejaba definir las curvas de su cuerpo…!Pero Gran Kami, con sólo tocarla sabía que era perfecta¡, he incluso el hecho de saberla así vestida me provocaba desearla más, sabía que detrás de esa Chihaya había una mujer ardiente y muy pasional.

Desgraciadamente llegó el momento en que el aire le hizo falta a nuestros pulmones y tuvimos que separarnos. Fue entonces que ahora si me encontré con sus dos ojos que mas bien parecían dos gemas preciosas: dos amatistas.

-Me encanta tu sabor.- Le susurré al oído para después volver a juntar sus labios con los míos, no en un beso ardiente como hace unos momentos, sino mas bien dulce y tierno.

**P.O.V. Rei.**

!No lo podía creer¡…!Seiya había dicho que le gustaba mi sabor¡…Me sentí maravillada, soñada, aquel momento era mágico y sólo para nosotros dos, solos él, yo, y la inmensa noche cubierta con su manto de estrellas y su luna llena.

La Luna, de pronto recordé la Luna y un pensamiento no muy grato vino a mi mente: Serena Tsukino.

Me atormentaba pensar en ella, en estos momentos, me daba rabia pensar que mientras Seiya me besaba quizá pensara en ella, en aquellos besos que seguro quiso darle y nunca pudo hacer. Fue entonces que me separé bruscamente de él y desviando su mirada me fui a mis aposentos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, supongo que él lo entendió, porque tampoco trató de detenerme…

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Eran las 4:00 de la madrugada, desde que Rei se había alejado de mí, no había podido conciliar el sueño, le cambiaba de canal en canal al televisor, pero parecía que nada me haría dormir.

Deseaba tanto ir hasta su cuarto, meterme y hacerla mía, deseaba poseerla como nunca había deseado tanto a otra mujer. Cierto que en algún momento, cuando conocí a Serena, sentí estar enamorado de ella, sin duda con esa rubia había sentido cosas que nunca había sentido; pero con Rei Hino era diferente, lo que sentía por la hermosa sacerdotisa era una mezcla de deseo y ternura, sentía ansiedad de protegerla.

A diferencia de Rei y Serena, cuando supe que la rubia amaba a otro hombre, sí, cierto es que me dolió, pero con Rei he sentido la punzada de los celos, ganas de golpear a Darien Chiba por saber que ese imbécil alguna vez estuvo en su corazón. Fue entonces que me pregunté algunas cosas:

¿Habrá dicho Rei que sentía algo por mi sólo para darle celos a Darien? Sin duda pudiera ser, era lógico que ella quisiera hacer algo para demostrarle que no lo ama, aunque en realidad sintiera lo contrario.

¿Se habría molestado por el beso?. Sin duda sí. De otra manera no se hubiera separado tan bruscamente de mí sin decir nada. Y pensar que creí que estaba disfrutando de mis besos, tanto como yo de su exquisito sabor, del delicioso néctar de sus labios.

Sabía que si seguía en el templo Hikawa, viviendo día a día con ella, terminaría haciéndome daño a mi mismo. Ya había vivido alguna vez lo que es amar y no ser correspondido, así que esa misma noche hice mis maletas.

Instintivamente, antes de partir, caminé hacia el cuarto donde sabía, se encontraba durmiendo mi adorada chica de fuego, pero no tuve el valor de entrar, no tuve el valor de hablarle de mis sentimientos, mucho menos de despedirme. Sí, lo sé, soy un cobarde, y como un cobarde que teme ser lastimado tan solo le dejé una carta en la pequeña mesita donde solíamos comer todos los días.

Había empezado a ganar dinero de la venta de mi primer CD como solista, así que si podía rentar un apartamento donde vivir, incluso uno de lujo si quería; pero si antes no me había ido del templo, era porque disfrutaba de su compañía, de su presencia, me había enamorado de ella como un loco, pero sabía que no era correspondido y tenía que alejarme antes de que terminara haciéndome daño este sentimiento.

**Siete meses después.**

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Habían pasado siete meses desde que Seiya había abandonado el templo sin siquiera despedirse. Recuerdo que aquella mañana, me levanté temprano a pesar de que la noche anterior no había podido dormir.

Después de consultarlo con la almohada, había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez si me había besado era porque sentía algo por mí; pero al llegar al cuarto donde él dormía y ver que estaba abandonado, y que sus cosas tampoco estaban, comprendí que estaba equivocada. Pensaba retirarme, pero entonces miré una carta sobre la cama que comencé a leer:

"_Rei Hino:_

_Gracias por tu amistad, por haberme brindado tu apoyo y tu ayuda incondicional cuando más la necesité. Te tengo mucho aprecio y cariño, pero creo que ya es hora de irme. No quiero seguir siendo un estorbo en tu casa. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que cuentas conmigo._

_Te quiere: Seiya Kou."_

Aquel día que me levanté dispuesta a confesarle mi amor, a jugármela y arriesgarlo todo por el, lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Había sido demasiado ilusa para creer que me amaba, cuando era obvio que se alejó porque no quería hacerme ilusiones, porque seguro en su corazón aun estaba Serena, mi amiga Serena, si es que podía llamarla todavía así.

Sé que estaba mal, pero no sabía que sentir por la rubia, después de su actuación egoísta, de molestarse porque Mako había encontrado el amor y se había embarazado, de reclamarle a Mina y Amy el querer hacer su vida, de reclamarme a mí por haber roto el voto de castidad. Sin duda sentí que su amistad para con nosotros no había sido sincera, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado con nosotras sólo para que la protegiéramos. Sabía que estaba mal, pero internamente sentía coraje contra Serena. Una vez me había resignado con dolor a que Darien, el primer hombre que amé, me dejara por ella; pero que Seiya también la amara termino por desgarrar mi corazón.

De pronto escuché la voz de Mako que me llamaba insistente:

-¿Te gustan los nombres?.- Me preguntó. Fue entonces que volví a la realidad.

Ese día me encontraba en casa de Makoto, mi amiga ya tenía siete meses de embarazo, su situación era de alto riesgo por lo que frecuentemente se encontraba en cama. Había tenido que suspender su semestre escolar, debido a que el medico le había recomendado que debía tener reposo absoluto, así que como me sentía sola en el templo sin Seiya, y debido a que Motoki pasaba largas horas en el hospital, trabajando, y los fines de semana estudiando la especialidad en pediatría, fue que me ofrecí a ir todos los días a casa de mi amiga, así podría cuidar de su embarazo y también olvidar por algunos momentos mi soledad.

-Rei, estamos hablando sobre los nombres del bebé de Mako…¿Qué no estas poniendo atención?.- Cuestionó Minako que me miraba mientras pestañeaba

-Yo le decía que si es niño, Kishiro es un nombre muy lindo, y pues si es niña, Sayuri está perfecto, es un nombre hermoso.- Dijo después la peliazul.

-Oh, si son hermosos.- Respondí.- Seguro tendrás una bebita preciosa, cabello castaño y facciones delicadas como su madre y ojos azules como su padre.- Dije sin pensar.

Recuerdo que Amy y Mina, sobre todo Makoto, que era la que esperaba el bebé, se me quedaron viendo. Cierto que no había puesto atención a la charla, mis sentidos estaban en otra parte, o mejor dicho en alguien mas, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que Makoto tendría una niña, aunque Motoki se aferraba a decir que los ultrasonidos dejaban claro que iba a ser un niño.

Curiosamente ese día, también se encontraban en casa de Mako, Amy y Mina, nuestra querida y estudiosa amiga, Amy Mizuno había venido a Tokio por tener algunos días de asueto en Berlin.

-Extraño a Dereck.- Dijo de pronto Amy.

-Pero si sólo tienes pocos días en Tokio.- Dijo Minako.- No cabe duda de que el amor cambió a nuestra Ami... ¿Quién pensaría que se fijaría en un chico como Dereck?

Y en efecto, nadie se esperaba que Ami terminara de novia con un chico como el que tenía por novio; pero para que negarlo, era muy atractivo; cabello largo hasta debajo de la oreja y color platinado, aproximadamente 1:90 de estatura, y con un cuerpo increíble, ese tipo era puro músculo. Lo extraño del caso es que contrario a nuestros pronósticos, incluido el mío que suelo ser muy perceptiva, Amy no encontró a su "príncipe azul" ideal, aquel hombre que tuviera la inteligencia de Einstein, pues este hombre era completamente lo opuesto de ella. Tatuajes por aquí y por allá, camisas negras y pantalones de mezclilla. Lo que sabiamos de él, es que era un enamorado del arte y un excelente pintor.

En lo que se refiere a Mina, la chica alegre del grupo, bueno, ella después de tanto trabajo se encontraba tomándose unas vacaciones, aún le quedaban dos meses de descanso y había decidido venir a pasar ese tiempo a Japón. Sin duda extrañaba su país natal, su comida, no he viajado mucho, pero sin duda nada como estar en casa. Frecuentemente venía a Japón Armand Rumsfeld, aquel chico del cual estuvo enamorada cuando vivió en Inglaterra y la había desdeñado por Katherine. Para su suerte, algunos meses atrás, ambos se habían reencontrado y habían iniciado un tórrido romance que ya era tema a tocarse en las revistas de chismes.

-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?.- Cuestionó Makoto de nuevo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Instinto de sacerdotisa.- Le respondí.

Sin duda las envidiaba a las tres, pero no era aquella envidia mala, pues me daba gusto que fueran felices y que hubieran encontrado el amor; pero por un lado me sentí triste de saber que yo no tenía a alguien que me amara, a alguien que me abrazara durante las noches, que me besara y que me dijera palabras dulces al oído. Cierto que tengo carácter fuerte y que soy muy independiente, pero también necesito alguien que me ame, recibir cariño, afecto, amor. Creo que mis amigas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente, pues Amy fue la primera en interrogarme:

-¿Te sientes mal, Rei?…Es así…¿verdad?…Lo extrañas.- Dedujo mi amiga Amy. No lo pude negar, pues aunque mi corazón se había reprimido mantener ese sentimiento y mis ojos de llorarle, no pude evitar las lagrimas traicioneras, que dejaron claro todo.

-Rei, no es justo que estés sufriendo, pienso que ambos son unos orgullosos, yo sé que él también te ama.- Me animó Makoto.- Búscalo, sabes donde vive, dile que lo amas.

-Pero yo…-

-Pero nada señorita, tú eres Rei Hino, no eres cualquier chica, eres la fuerte, la valiente, eres una mujer que no se intimida ante nada ni nadie…¿Por qué habrías de temer demostrarle tu amor?.- Me dijo Amy.

-Ve ahora, buscar ahora mismo a Seiya. Por Mako no te preocupes, nosotras nos quedaremos con ella hasta que llegue Motoki.- Dijo Mina.

Como levantada por una fuerza mayor y llena de felicidad me levanté, al momento que iba saliendo del cuarto de Makoto, me encontré con Motoki que justo había llegado del hospital, detrás de él venia Darien. Su presencia me incomodó, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, no sentía ya nada por él, pero realmente me incomodaba.

Pero es que acaso soy idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que me sorprendiera ver a Darien en casa de Mako y Motoki?. Digo, Darien y Motoki eran amigos, fueron compañeros durante la carrera universitaria y ahora hasta trabajaban en el mismo hospital. ¿Qué tenia de raro entonces verlo en casa de ellos?. Nada. Pero incomodo si me pareció.

-Hola Chicas.- Saludó Motoki tratando de calmar la tensión. Makoto se había encargado de contarle todo en aquella reunión, incluido el hecho de que somos ex Sailor Scouts. Cierto que al principio no podía creerlo, ya lo había asimilado. Me imagino su cara cuando mi amiga, su mujercita, le dijo "Motoki, yo soy o más bien, fui Sailor Júpiter".

-Hola.- Respondimos todas al mismo tiempo.

-Motoki, cuida bien de mi amiga y mi futura ahijada.- Dije mirando al rubio.- Yo justo iba de salida.

Me despedí con un ademán de manos de todos los presentes y salí del departamento con la única idea en mente de ir a buscar a Seiya, mi adorado Seiya, la verdad que estaba segura de que valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por él. Si me rechazaba y me decía que amaba a Serena, al menos siempre sabría que lo intente, más por el contrario, si me correspondía, la felicidad no me cabría en el pecho.

Bajaba las escaleras del edificio de departamentos, hasta llegar al vestíbulo del edificio para después salir, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me tomó del brazo con fuerza. Sabía quien era, pero de igual forma volteé para encararlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Darien?.

-Te quiero a ti.- Me dijo mientras llevaba una mano a mi mejilla.

Instintivamente moví mi cara para evitar su contacto.

-Eres casado.- Respondí.

-Serena y yo nos estamos divorciando. Nuestro matrimonio es un fracaso, nos casamos por un estúpido mandato. Pero no la amo.- Después mire como hizo una pausa y me miro suplicante.- Te amo Rei…Tan solo dame una oportunidad…No te quiero como amante. Te quiero como mi novia, como mi esposa.

-Demasiado tarde.- Respondí zafándome de su agarre.- En otras circunstancias habría estado feliz. Pero no te amo.

-Entonces…¿es verdad que amas a Seiya?.- Cuestió.

Mire como su mirada lucia entristecida y agachó la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

- Tenía la esperanza de que la última ve que te vi hubieras mentido, que todo fuera una mentira para darme celos.

No le guardaba rencor a Darien, cierto era que una amistad entre él y yo tampoco podía existir, lo único que sabía era que a pesar de todo le tenía aprecio, cariño, mas no amor, y que le deseaba que fuera feliz.

-Lo amo.- Respondí.- Lamento si te lastimo Darien. Pero para nosotros ya es tarde. De verdad deseo que seas muy feliz y que encuentres a una chica que te sepa amar.

-Fui muy estúpido, un tonto que no supo defender tu amor y oponerme a la idea arcaica de que mi destino era Serena. Tampoco ella me ama, sólo la hice infeliz, los dos nos hicimos infelices.- Lo escuché decir.

-Te deseo que seas feliz, Rei, te lo mereces.- Me dijo por último.

Tras unos segundos de mirarnos, no con amor de mi parte, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Era extraño, pero nunca imaginé poder abrazar a Darien sin sentir que se me saliera el corazón, sin sentir aquel dolor de saber que él era de otra, de mi amiga. Después nos separamos y lo miré rápidamente antes de irme del edificio.

**Una hora después…**

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Me encontraba aburrido y solo en mi lujoso departamento, cambiando de canal en canal al televisor. Mirando todo a la vez, pero sin poner mucha atención.

Mi carrera iba en ascenso. Tenía muchos club de fans e incluso ya se me estaba empezando a conocer en Europa, América y Latinoamérica; pero dentro de todo, no me sentía completo, algo le faltaba a mi vida, esa chispa, y yo sabía que era: necesitaba de ella, necesitaba su amor.

Escuché como el timbre de la puerta sonó y me pare al instante. Supuse que era Toshiro, mi manager. No tenía ganas ni humor de verlo; pero bueno, si se trataba de trabajo tenia que abrir.

Cuando abrí la puerta me llevé una tremenda sorpresa, no era Toshiro quien había venido a buscarme; frente a míi estaba ella, esa hermosa mujer que jamás espere que me fuera a buscar, bueno, dentro de todo sabía que su corazón pertenecía a Darien Chiba, pero ya a estas alturas no me importaba.

-Hola Seiya.- Me dijo con su angelical voz. Cierto, aunque ya no estaba enamorado de ella y mi corazón no palpitaba al verla, aún su voz me parecía angelical, por no decir algo aniñada.

¿Por qué antes no me di cuenta de que Serena tenia la voz aniñada?.

-Hola Serena…¡Qué sorpresa verte¡.- Exclamée.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo…- La escuché tartamudear.-…me estoy divorciando de Darien.

No sabía que decirle cuando la escuché, tal vez en otro momento me hubiera dado un gusto enorme, una alegría inmensa, pero no sentí nada. Miré un destello de tristeza en sus ojos, lo cual me hizo sentirme mal por ella.

-Nuestro matrimonio fue una estupidez. Cometimos una estupidez.- Me dijo ella.- Jamás debimos casarnos, él no me amaba, siempre lo supe y sin embargo me case con él.

-Lo siento mucho.- Respondí.

-Lo peor de todo es que yo tampoco lo amaba. Aun el día de mi boda dudé en hacerlo. Estuve a punto de decir no acepto y salir corriendo de la iglesia; Pero bueno, el resto ya te lo podrás imaginar. Yo no era feliz, él tampoco.- Me dijo ella.- Darien terminó engañándome con una enfermera del hospital. No le guardo rencor, porque de alguna manera siempre supe que no me amaba.

Hizo una pausa y continuó hablando.

-Seiya, es difícil decírtelo…- Hizo una pausa.- Pero si hoy estoy aquí es por esto…- Dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos para después darme un beso en los labios.

Mi mente aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, !Serena me estaba besando¡... Pero sin duda lo más extraño de todo fue que no sentí nada, tan solo sus labios sobre los míos, pero ninguna emoción. Nada. Tantas veces que había soñado con probar los labios de Serena, y ahora que los había probado no me inspiraban en absoluto ningún sentimiento…

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Después de haber salido del edificio de apartamentos donde vivían Makoto y Motoki, me dirigí a donde yo sabia que vivía Seiya. Mi Seiya, mi adorado Seiya. Odiaba las cursilerias y sabía que seguro sonaría patética si alguien me escuchara decirlo, pero en este momento no me importaba.

Había conducido hasta el lugar, sintiendo como a lo largo del trayecto mis manos temblaban de emoción frente al volante. Algo dentro de mí me decía que él sentía lo mismo que yo y que quizá se había ido del templo porque aquella vez yo me había portado distante con él.

Después de verme al espejo, para comprobar que lucia hermosa para él, bajé del auto, tratando de controlar mis nervios. Al final del cuentas yo soy Rei Hino, seguro que me correspondería, de eso no me cabía duda.

Caminé sintiendo el temblor de mis piernas y mis manos sudorosas, cada vez estaba mas cerca. Doble la pequeña esquina, y al mirar cierta escena amorosa, todo mi mundo y mis ilusiones se desmoronaron en pedazos: de nuevo Serena.

Me llevé una mano a la boca tratando de contener un sollozo. Yo no iba a llorar, que más daba, ya estaba acostumbrada a esto. Tan pronto como llegué, di la media vuelta y desaparecí. Pero que tonta había sido, si Darien y Serena se habían separado era lógico que ella tratara de conquistar a Seiya.

-¿Dije conquistarlo?. Por el Gran Kami, ella no necesitaba conquistarlo, siempre había sido suyo.

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Después de unos segundos de besar a Serena, tratando de indagar de que dentro de mí ya no había más amor por ella, la separé de mi tratando de no ser brusco. A final de cuentas, ella era una mujer, dentro de todo le tenía aprecio y no quería lastimarla; pero también sabia que tenia que ser sincero.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?.- Miré que me cuestionó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Lo siento Serena.

Parecía haberme entendido, pues de nuevo miré que agachó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-No te preocupes. A final de cuentas yo fui la culpable, yo por no haber luchado por defender el amor que tú una vez sentiste por mí...- Me dijo.- ¿Sabes?. Estoy apenada por como me comporté en el templo la última vez. Sinceramente me da gusto que las chicas sean felices y que Makoto esté embarazada, que haya encontrado el amor en su vida. En realidad sentí celos de Rei, de cómo la mirabas, y descargué mi ira contra todas las chicas.

-Serena, seguro ellas sabrán perdonarte. Te quieren y no son rencorosas.

-Lo sé y les pediré perdón.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, pues sabia que quería preguntar algo.- ¿Amas a Rei?.

Por supuesto que la amaba, la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tampoco quería decírselo, no quería lastimarla. Sabía lo que era amar y no ser correspondido, así que no quería que ella también pasara por ese dolor.

-Tú silencio me lo confirma todo.- Adivinó ella mis pensamientos.- Rei es una gran chica, me porté muy mal con ella. Por favor búscala, hazla feliz. Ella se lo merece y tú también.

Después de decirme esas palabras la vi desaparecer, mientras recordaba sus últimas palabras: "Por favor búscala, hazla feliz. Ella se lo merece y tú también". Sonreí para mis adentros.

Lo correcto hubiera sido detener a Serena y consolarla, decirle que dentro de todo, aunque no podía ofrecerle mi amor, si le podía ofrecer mi amistad; pero me permití ser egoísta deleitándome el pensamiento, imaginándome a Rei, aquella hermosa chica de fuego.

La conquistaría, eso seguro que lo haría, mañana mismo me presentaría en el templo y le confesaría mi amor. En una semana tenia que irme de gira por un mes a Europa y no me iría sin aclararle a ella mis sentimientos. Pidiéndole que me esperara a mi regreso…

**Un día después…**

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Había salido muy temprano del templo. Precisamente a las 10:00 de la mañana había recibido una llamada de Amy. Al principio me pareció raro y hasta me molestó que mi amiga me hablara tan temprano en sábado. Realmente en la noche no había podido dormir, llorando, imaginándome que Seiya y Serena quizá estarían juntos.

Pero la razón por la que me había hablado Amy era importante. A Mako se le había adelantado el parto.

Al enterarme, rápidamente saqué de mi maleta unos jeans ajustados, una blusa de tirantes en color rojo, me puse mis zapatillas en el mismo tono, y salí cargando la enorme maleta hasta subirla en el auto.

Debo decir que la noche anterior había hecho mis maletas, aprovechando que me encontraba en periodo vacacional en la escuela, Aprovecharía para irme a Kyoto durante las vacaciones y entrenarme un poco. Una miko siempre necesita entrenamiento.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que había salido del templo, estuve dando vueltas en el hospital, hasta que supe que Mako y su bebé estaban bien y me permitieron verlos, o mas bien debería de decir verlas; porque como mi instinto siempre me lo dijo, era una niña.

-Mako tu bebé es hermosa.- Decía Minako acariciando los cabellos castaños de la pequeña.

-Ya tenemos la primera sobrinita del equipo.- Emocionada Amy.- Veremos quien quiere ser la segunda.- Me miró Rei.

Seguro las chicas pensaban que entre yo y Seiya se había iniciado algo, pero la verdad en ese momento no quería hablar de ello, si lo hacía seguramente terminaría echándome a llorar, así que traté de cambiar el tema.

-Bien…¿Qué nombre le vas a poner a tu bebita, Mako?.- Cuestioné acercándome a mi amiga y a su preciosa bebé.

-Mi pequeña, es tan linda, tan frágil.- Decía emocionada Makoto al tener a aquella criatura entre sus brazos, cubierta por una linda cobijita rosa que yo le había regalado, porque aunque Motoki dijera que era niño, yo sabía que seria niña y acerté.- Pues Sayuri, como había dicho que se llamaría si resultaba ser niña.

-Pobre Motoki y él que había comprado toda la ropita en color azul, ahora tendrá que volver a comprarle la ropita a la nena. Como siempre Rei y sus predicciones son acertadas.- Dijo Mina.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y miré entrar al feliz padre de Sayuri, si ya debía empezar a llamarla así, porque ese sería su nombre. Parecía que Motoki hubiera ido de compras, pues llegó cargado de bolsas.

Noté entonces como mi amiga lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad. Pero aparentó estar enojada.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Motoki?.- Fingió enojarse Makoto con su marido.- Casi unas horas después de que nació Sayuri te largaste y hasta ahora vuelves.

Motoki se acercó d hasta donde se encontraba mi amiga, y se sentó en la camilla a un lado de ella pasándole un brazo por el hombro mientras acariciaba las manitas de su hija.

-!Gracias mi amor, me has dado una hija preciosa, ahora te amo mas que nunca¡.

-Ni creas que con eso me voy a contentar…¿Dónde estabas?.- Interrogó Makoto, como una esposa celosa, sin importarle que yo y las chicas estuviéramos ahí.

-Mi amor, no te enojes, aquí están tus amigas.- Dijo Motoki observando el ceño fruncido de su esposa.- Además, fui al centro comercial a…-

-Como se te ocurre largarte al centro comercial a unas horas de que tu hija acaba de nacer…¿En que estas pensando Motoki?.- Molesta mi amiga, mientras yo, Mina y Amy conteníamos una risita.

-Fui a comprarle ropa a nuestra pequeña Sayuri, no te enojes Mako, creo que nuestra lindura lo necesitaba. Durante todo el embarazo me la pase comprándole ropa de niño.- Dijo Motoki, para después hacer una pausa y observarme.- Sí, Rei, tenías razón, antes de que me digas "Te lo dije Motoki"... ya te pagaré el dinero que apostamos.

-Pues te lo dije Motoki. Aunque no te guste.- Dije burlonamente.- Además tu niña es hermosa.

-Sí que lo es, como su madre.- Dijo acariciándole una mejilla a mi amiga.- Creo que ahora tendremos que donar la ropa.

Observamos la mirada traviesa que Makoto le dedicó a su marido... ¡Por el kami que no quería saber que estaba pasando por su mente!

-Quizá no haga falta. Ya que hiciste tantas compras en ropita azul podríamos buscarle un hermanito a Sayuri.- Sugirió mi amiga humedeciéndose los labios.

No podía creerlo, era gracioso ver a Makoto así, habían pasado unas horas que había dado a luz y ya estaba pensando en su deseo carnal, en sexo. Yo y las chicas no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos ante el comentario.

-Mako, reservarte tus escenas de cachondeo para otra ocasión, no olvides que aquí estamos nosotras.- Sonrojada Amy.

-Además…¿Qué pensabas, que mi pequeña ahijada Sayuri, estará viendo pornografía desde pequeña?.- Cuestioné riéndome de lo ansiosa que estaba mi amiga.

Motoki se apenó ante el comentario de Makoto, pues miré como su rostro enrojecía. Sin duda si seguían así de ganosos, un día la pequeña Sayuri terminaría viendo escenas no aptas para su edad.

-Makoto... aquí no.- Dijo Andrew.

-Si no son unas chiquitas que no sepan nada.- Dijo Makoto.- Además bien que te gusta hacerlo en...

-Makoto... ¡Por favor!- Suplicó Motoki.

Algunos minutos después, me despedí de las chicas, haciéndoles saber que estaría fuera de la ciudad durante las vacaciones de verano. Al principio me preocupaba Mako, pero Amy y Mina se encargarían de cuidarla a los días siguientes, por lo menos hasta que pasara la cuarentena.

Así que sin mas, partí a Kyoto, con la idea fija de entrenarme y quizá, olvidar a Seiya, o por lo menos dejar de pensar en él aunque fuera sólo por momentos.

**Algunos días después…**

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que había ido a buscar a Rei al templo sin haberla encontrado. Estaba loco de la desesperación, la sola idea de pensar que se hubiera ido del país sin avisarme, sin saber donde encontrarla me consumía.

Marcaba a cada hora a su teléfono de casa, a su número de celular y nada. El templo no podía estar cerrado, claro que no, pero solamente se encontraban dos chicas, aparentemente aprendices de Miko, que no me decían nada. Siempre lo mismo: "No podemos decirle nada".

Desesperado, le comenté a mi manager que no podría irme de gira a Europa, no sin antes saber donde se encontraba mi adorada Rei, a lo cual me dijo que estaba loco.

A veces me cruzaba por la mente la idea de que tal vez se hubiera reencontrado con Darien Chiba y se hubieran dado otra oportunidad, digo, a final de cuentas él fue su gran amor, su primer hombre, aunque me costara reconocerlo, y si estaba divorciándose de Serena, no había nada de malo en que se dieran una oportunidad.

Faltaban ya tres días para que tuviera que salir a Europa a la gira de mi concierto, y de pronto se me ocurrió algo que no se me había ocurrido: Ir a visitar a las chicas.

!Pero que Gran imbécil fui¡…¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes?. Obviamente ellas tenían que saberlo. Eran las mejores amigas de Rei, y aunque tuviera que hincarme y suplicarles que me dijeran donde está, lo conseguiría, no me iría sin saber nada de Rei. Si era preciso iría a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo.

Ahora recuerdo las sabias palabras de Kakyuu cuando abandoné Kinmoku "Seiya, el amor de tu vida está en la tierra". Claro, tenía razón, aunque no se refería a Serena, Kakyuu tenia razón, y si estaba aquí era por eso: porque mi destino estaba atado al de una mujer terrestre cuyo nombre no era Serena Tsukino, como yo había creído, sino Rei Hino, la verdadera mujer de mis sueños.

Pensé en varias opciones, visitar a Mina, bueno ahora que ella también era una estrellita del modelaje seguro debería de sacar cita para poder verla. Makoto, bueno ella acaba de dar a luz, como que no era propio. En cuanto a Amy, tengo entendido que la peliazul estaba por unos días en Tokio antes de regresar a Berlin, así que fui a visitarla.

Al final me decidí por la última, fui a la casa de Amy y me encontré con su madre que me dijo que podría encontrarla en casa de Makoto. Ya decidido, fui rápidamente a la casa de la ex Sailor del trueno, donde para mi sorpresa encontré a las tres chicas... y pensar que me quebré la cabeza pensando a cual ir a buscar, para que al final resultara que las tres estaban juntas.

Después de rogarles por horas, implorarles, y escuchar sus reclamos sobre el hecho de que me había ido del templo sin despedirme de Rei, de que la lastimé, y hasta de que supuestamente yo había vuelto con Serena, me dijeron que mi amada Rei se encontraba en Kioto. Claro, no sin antes advertirme que si la lastimaba me las vería con ellas.

Una vez que salí de casa de Mako, sin más que decir, partí con rumbo a Kyoto, dispuesto a encontrar a Rei y decirle que la amaba, y que lo sentía mucho. No me iría a Europa sin hacerle saber que la amaba y que lo quería todo con ella…

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Si bien había venido a Kyoto con la idea de entrenarme,aún no había hecho nada de eso... vamos, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de pararme por un templo sintoísta. Las vacaciones de verano eran largas, así que bien podría tomarme unos días en el lujoso hotel, salir de compras, ver televisión, quizá ir a bailar, aunque eso no me gustaba mucho, y ya la siguiente semana entrenarme.

Se acababa de terminar la película de amor que estaba viendo, titulada "Koizara", por cierto termine llorando como una loca . Sí, era raro que yo llorara, pero el final había sido demasiado triste, además de que en esos días yo andaba demasiado susceptible. De pronto empezaron a salir los anuncios comerciales, uno tras otro, no les presté atención, hasta que de pronto apareció un video musical de mi adora Seiya, donde aparecía cantando su más reciente tema musical. Me quedé viendo como una idiota la pantalla. Si que era guapo.

Parecía tener mala suerte, me había alejado de Tokio para tratar de no pensar en Seiya, pero resulta que ya era tan famoso que me lo encontraba en la televisión, miraba su rostro en las portadas de revista, así que molesta apagué aquél aparato y decidí salir de mi habitación, que se encontraba en la planta alta para ir a donde sea, quizá de compras, tal vez a comer un helado, cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Apenas acababa de llegar a Kioto, y en verdad no sabía por donde empezar a buscar a Rei, cansado y con algo de sueño, me dirigí hacia el lujoso hotel "Shimizu Ryokan", ya la mañana siguiente me encargaría de recorrer todos los templos sintoísta en búsqueda de ella.

Con mi pequeña maleta en mano, pulsé un botón del elevador el cual rápidamente se abrió para que yo entrara. Fue grande mi sorpresa al abrirse, pues justo lo que buscaba estaba antes mis ojos, mi adorada Rei Hino…

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Me quedé idiotizada observando al hombre que tenía frente a mí, el cual rápidamente entró al elevador y lo cerró. Se supone que yo tenia que bajar para ir a dar mi paseo pero no lo hice.

-Rei.- Balbuceó mi nombre dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que pasó una mano por mi mejilla acariciándome, lo cual me hizo estremecerme.

Cerré los ojos pensando que todo era producto de mi imaginación, que todo era un sueño y que pronto volvería a despertar, pero al abrirlos, de nuevo él. Mi Seiya estaba aquí.

-¿Qué haces en Kyoto?…¿Tienes alguna entrevista pendiente, alguna firma de autógrafos, un concierto?.- Pregunté tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

-Estoy aquí por ti.- Me dijo al tiempo que soltaba su maleta y ponía sus dos brazos sobre mis hombros.

-Yo, por míi.- Repetí como tonta.

Por el Gran Kami, que demonios estaba pasando conmigo. Esa no era yo, yo nunca me pongo nerviosa ante nada ni ante nadie, y ahora estaba ahí sintiendo que las piernas se me derretían, que toda yo me derretía ante la mirada de Seiya Kou.

Estuve a punto de decirle algo, cualquier estupidez, cuando sentí su rostro cerca del mío, su cálido y dulce aliento golpeando mi cara, mezclándose con el mío. ¿Es que acaso pensaba besarme?.

Pues sí, sí pensaba besarme, porque inmediatamente acarició mis labios con los suyos y después se abrió paso entre mi boca masajeando mi lengua con la suya…

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Después de separarme de ella debido a la falta de aire, vi el brillo en sus ojos, sí, sabía que me amaba, sus ojos me lo decían y no era necesario preguntárselo.

-¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta tu sabor?.- La cuestioné reflejándome en sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

Tan solo vi que se sonrojo, y tomando la iniciativa ahora ella, enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme, introduciendo su legua en mi boca.

Sin duda mi adorada Rei era todo una hoguera, si un solo beso de ella lograba que mi miembro se lograra excitar, seguro me pondría como loco si la tuviera en mi cama, desnuda, dispuesta para mí. Era justo ahí donde ahora mismo quería tenerla…

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Las palabras estaban por demás y no hacían falta, el saber que Seiya había ido hasta Kyoto buscándome a mí, me hizo darme cuenta de que él me amaba, que su corazón me pertenecía.

Cierto que días atrás lo miré besándose con Serena, pero eso no me importaba, ya después me daría una explicación, y sinceramente ahora no tenia ganas de pedirsela, no quería interrumpir aquel momento mágico.

Miré de pronto como el elevador se abrió, llegando de nuevo a la planta alta del edificio, sin dejar de besarme, tomó maleta con una mano y con la otra me rodeó por la cintura... Estuvimos besándonos, hasta que entramos a su habitación.

Después de haber entrado en la lujosa habitación, dejó caer la maleta, y en la oscuridad del cuarto, con sus brazos rodeó mi cintura mirándome a los ojos, con tanta intensidad que me hizo estremecer.

-Te amo.- Susurró en mi oído para después comenzar a lamerme el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueándome de vez en cuando.

Sentí como me empujó suavemente sobre la cama y después me abrió los muslos, acomodándose en medio de mí. La parte de abajo del vestido que llevaba puesto se me había levantado dejando a la vista mis panties.

Rápidamente localizó mi boca y comenzó a devorarme con ansiedad, mordiéndome los labios, recorriendo con su húmeda lengua mi interior. Su sabor era embriagante, delicioso, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, ni siquiera Darien…

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Sin duda Rei era una mujer erotica, su sabor me hacía perder la cabeza; poco a poco sentí como la ropa empezaba a estorbarme...Mi miembro se encontraba erecto, deseando entrar dentro de su hermoso cuerpo de diosa, pero no, quería que fuera lento, quería hacerla disfrutar hasta que ella misma llegara a la locura y me pidiera que la poseyera.

Lentamente, mi legua fue recorriendo desde su boca, hasta llegar a su cuello y sus hombros, dejando unos cuantos mordiscos en su piel a mi paso, para después pasarle la legua por las marcas rojizas. Toda ella era deliciosa, como un exquisito néctar.

-Seiya….- La escuché de pronto que pronunció mi nombre jadeando.

Eso si que embriago mis sentidos, escucharla pronunciar mi nombre con tanto deseo, hacía que la sangre comenzara a hervirme; así que rápidamente le bajé el vestido hasta la altura de la cintura y le tomé sus senos entre mis manos a través de la tela del sostén... Sus pezones estaban duros, erectos, deseaba arrancarle el sostén y lamérselos…

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Sentir las manos de Seiya en mis senos, a través de mi sostén me hizo enloquecer, quería que me arrancara el sostén y que comenzara a lamerme y mordisquearme los senos. !Oh cielos, de verdad que lo necesitaba¡.

Parecía como si mi hombre hubiera entendido mis suplicas, porque de un jalón me abrió el sostén por en medio dejando a la vista mis senos. Sentí como acerco sus labios y lentamente comenzó a lamerme un pezón, mientras apretaba mi otro seno con una de sus manos.

-Mmm…Seiya.- Balbuceé su nombre acompañada de un gemido…

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Los gemidos de Rei me hacían enloquecer, sin duda toda ella me tenía endiosado, era divina, y su cuerpo era una delicias para mis sentidos.

-!Eres deliciosa Rei Hino¡.- Susurré a la vez que lamía su pezón.

Quería saborearla toda ella, cada rincón de su piel, así que lentamente fui alejándome de sus senos hasta llegar a su estrecha y bien formada cintura, llenándola de besos, embriagándome de ella... Besé su vientre bajo, lamiéndola de vez en cuando, mordisqueándola, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de su sexo.

Con mucha dificultad me detuve, alejarme de ella fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que había hecho en mi vida. Rápidamente me quité la camisa y el pantalón, para después tirar completamente del vestido de ella y dejarla solamente con sus braguitas…

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Cuando lo vi separarse de mí, alejar sus labios de mi cuerpo, por un momento aquella punzada de decepción volvió a invadir mi corazón. Pero cuando lo vi despojándose de la ropa, para quedar solamente con su apretado boxer, me quedé maravillada, pude notar su miembro bastante excitado. Lo mejor fue cuando de un tirón me arrancó el vestido, esas acción suya me hizo suspirar.

Lo vi agacharse de nuevo, y ansioso comenzó a besar una vez mas mi vientre bajo. De pronto sentí como metió uno de sus dedos por entre mis bragas hasta encontrar mi sexo... Fui sintiendo como metía sus dedos, y no pude evitar dejar salir un gemido de placer.

-!Oh…Seiya¡.- Balbuceé jadeante.

Miré que entonces levantó su rostro, pude ver el sudor empapando su frente, todo él se miraba excitante, me mirócon una sonrisa y me susurró algo que me hizo sonrojarme.

-!Quiero besarte aquí¡.- Me dijo, a la vez que con sus dedos acariciaba mi sexo.

Me quedé muda y no supe que decir, obviamente lo deseaba, no pude mas que verlo con ojos de lujuria y deseo. De pronto sentí como me arrancó la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo, agachó su cara y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, haciéndome estallar de placer…

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Me sentía satisfecho al saber que era capaz de complacer a mi mujer en la cama. Su sexo era delicioso, me encantaba sentir como se tensaban sus músculos y como sus gemidos iban transformándose en gritos que retumbaban por toda la habitación.

De pronto me detuve, quería ver como lucia su rostro extasiado de placer, sabía que ella estaba cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo y quería estar ya dentro de ella. Planeaba tomar sus labios salvajemente cuando ella me sorprendió invirtiendo las posiciones, y quedando ahora ella encima de mí.

-Si crees que solamente tú puedes tener el control del juego estas muy equivocado.- Susurró mientras empezaba a lamer mi pecho, a la vez que con sus manos tiró de mi boxer para después lanzarlo al suelo y comenzar a tallar mi falo de arriba abajo.

-¿Te gusta?.- Me cuestionaba ella, mientras yo sentía su lengua enredándose en mi falo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca con fuerza…

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Le pregunté que si le gustaba y no me había contestado, pero escuchar sus gritos, sus gemidos, me habían confirmado que si le gustaba y yo me sentía completa, feliz y realizada al saber que yo, Rei Hino lograba satisfacer a mi hombre.

El sabor de su miembro era delicioso, sentir su miembro caliente y húmedo en mi boca, me hacía sentir mis piernas y mi sexo humedeciéndose... ¡Cómo ansiaba tenerlo dentro!

Lo escuché gritar, gemir, era perfecto y ya me imaginaba que terminaría en mi boca, pero de pronto sentí que se sentó y me tumbo de espaldas sobre la cama abriéndose paso entre mis muslos.

-!Te deseo Rei Hino, y te aseguro que no voy a detenerme¡.- Me dijo con voz seductora mirándome a los ojos.- ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?.

-Completamente. Te necesito.- Le respondí.

Mientras nuestros labios se encontraban en un salvaje beso, sentí como su miembro grueso y viril se frotó contra mi monte de Venus para enterrarse dentro de mí, suave y despacio, para después volverse más rápido y salvaje.

Cierto que no era virgen, pero sin duda esta vez también me dolió un poco, sentí como algo me invadía, pero el dolor se fue convirtiendo en una sensación exquisitamente placentera…

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Sabía que mi amada diosa de fuego no era virgen, eso no me importaba, pero en un momento noté con su cara reflejo una expresión de dolor, así que la besé con mas fuerza, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca para que fuera mayor el placer.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?.- Le pregunté asustado. La amaba, no quería ocasionarle dolor.

-Ya no…!Más rápido por favor¡.- Suplicó jadeante, por lo que rápidamente comencé a entrar y salir dentro de ella, embriagándome de placer, sintiendo la calidez de su sexo…

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Sentí como Seiya empezó a moverse dentro de mí, a la vez que su boca se encontraba con la mía, besándome, lamiéndome y mordiéndome salvajemente.

Mis piernas se encontraban abiertas para él, rodeándolo mientras sentía como se apretaba cada vez con más fuerza dentro de mí. El momento de alcanzar el clímax estaba cerca, así que quería sentirlo muy profundamente... Parece que él leyó mis pensamientos, pues tomó mis piernas y las colocó alrededor de sus hombros.

Sentí como entraba y salía mas rápidamente, hasta que de un momento a otro escuché que emitió un grito de placer y se derramó dentro de mí, a la vez que los muslos de mi vientre se contraían haciendo que mi cuerpo estallara de placer. Sin duda, ese había sido el primer orgasmo en muchos años, y también el mejor orgasmo de mi vida…

**P.O.V. Seiya.**

Aquella noche sin duda había sido la más maravillosa de mi vida, y estaba seguro de que las siguientes así serian, pues estaba dispuesto a vivir para darle alegría y pasión a mi adorada Rei Hino.

Después de que ambos alcanzamos el clímax, me tumbé a un lado de ella, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

-Te amo, Rei. Perdóname por no haber tenido el valor de hablarte de mis sentimientos.- Le dije esperando que me perdonara.

-Eso ya no importa, lo sé porque estás aquí, porque viniste por mí.- Me respondió mientras me miraba tiernamente y con una de sus manos acariciaba una de mis mejillas

-¿Quieres compartir tu vida conmigo?…¿Me permitirías ser parte de ti y estar a tu lado para siempre, desde ahora y por toda la eternidad?.- Le pregunté nervioso.

**P.O.V. Rei.**

Aquéllo que acababa de escuchar era maravilloso, yo que jamás pensé que pudiera encontrar el amor, yo que pensé que aquel sentimiento estaba prohibido para mí.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu esposa?

-Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amante, mi todo, te quiero en mi vida para siempre.

Me acerqué a él, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besé sus labios una vez más, con una mezcla de ternura, deseo y salvajismo, a lo cual él respondió enredando sus manos en mi cabello.

Después de que el aire nos faltara, nos separamos un poco, reflejándonos en las pupilas del otro.

-Espero que ese beso te confirme mi respuesta.- Le respondí.

**Bien... este fue un fanfic que quise reeditar para que se lea mejor. Agradezco sus reviews a quienes me apoyaron entonces: Nanny, Mario, Marina, Naima-chan, Akeiko, Anita, Sailor Alluminen, Clarissa03, Ms Kou.**

**¿Qué les parece la historia, mis nuevos readers?**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**

**Prometí que este año editaría todos mis FanFics y lo estoy haciendo.**


End file.
